


Top Secret

by NekoShiro22



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Romance, cambia formas, ciencia ficción
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoShiro22/pseuds/NekoShiro22
Summary: Yami Sennen es un famoso cientifico genetista veterinario...Bakura Touzuoku es un reconocido experto en comportamiento animalMarik Ishtar es un especialista en biologia y anatomia veterinaria...Ninguno de ellos se conocia, tampoco sabian de la existencia del otro mas que por su trabajo...Pero una llamada les unio en una extraña situacion, algo sacado de una historia de ficcion
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Bronzershipping, Marik Ishtar/Yami Marik, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Puzzleshipping - Relationship, Tendershipping - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Holis! Aqui estoy con un nuevo proyecto!
> 
> Y si bueno, esta es una de las sorpresas que espero les guste XP
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertence, asi que ha leer!!

En una lujosa casa habia un tricolor sentado repleto de libros, el era Yami Sennen, un hombre de 27 años de edad. Joven pero reconocido genio a la hora de estudiar genetica animal, graduado en las mejores universidades y de promedio sin igual - _bien... Si los felinos normales cuentan con..._ \- perdido en sus pensamientos se encontraba leyendo varios libros e incluso informacion en la wed sobre un caso que le pidieron investigar.

Hace algun tiempo se habia comunicado con el una importante reserva animal, le pidieron que investigara el caso de una felina que...

\- Riiigg! -

Sin mirar Yami toma su telefono privado, total se suponia que muy pocos de sus conocidos tenian ese contacto - Mochi Mochi

**/Buenas noches Sr. Sennen/**

Yami al no reconocer la voz frunce el ceño, saco el telefono de su oreja y miro el numero notando que no le tenia entre sus contactos - Ummm...? Quien habla?

**/Soy Maximilian Pegasus, me imagino que sabe quien soy ahora pero le iluminare... Dueño de Industrias Ilusion y.../**

Ya se quien es, diganme de donde saco mi numero privado y que quiere - interrumpio Yami fastidiado, no conocia al tipo pero habia escuchado por su primo que el tipo era todo un personaje.

**/No se alarme Sr. Sennen, es solo un trabajo que necesito de usted/**

Aunque aquella respuesta mas que tranquilizarle hizo fastidiar aun mas al tricolor - mis redes de contacto para trabajos son ampliamente conocidas, contrario a mi numero privado

**/Si pero este trabajo es un poco mas delicado que cualquier otro y quiero manejarlo con la mayor discrecion posible/**

Bien, digame de que se trata - suspiro Yami ahora algo curioso y resignado - pero ahora mismo estoy en otro trabajo, asi que no prometo nada Sr. Maximiliam

**/Prefiero tratar personalmente el asunto, le enviare a este numero la direccion de mi oficina y el momento de nuestra reunion, para que hablemos y no se preocupe... Estoy dispuesto a pagarle el doble o hasta el triple que lo que gana en lo que hace ahora/**

Y sin dejar que Yami dijera nada mas colgaron, el pobre sumamente desconcertado miro su telefono preguntandose que demonios habia sucedido. Minutos despues llego el mensaje con la direccion y medito sus opciones, no estaba obligado a ir, pero ahora su cabeza daba vueltas en que podria querer Pegaso de el. Asi que decidio que iria a escuchar que quería el tipo...

* * *

_En otro país..._

Marik salia tranquilamente de su trabajo en la universidad donde daba clases de Anatomia a los estudiantes de veterinaria, muchos lo odiaban (o temian, le dada igual) ya que era un conocido filtro dentro del establecimiento pero a el le daba absolutamente igual eso, mas bien le divertia verlos sufriendo por pasar. Joder que estaban aprendiendo del gran Marik Ishitar! Que se aplicaran o se fueran a la mierda

Estaba por subir a su auto cuando su telefono comenzo a sonar, miro el numero desconocido con fastido - _seguro es otro estudiante pendejo que cree poder comprarme o amenazarme_ \- penso con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de contestar - no me importa hijo de quien seas o lo que puedas darme, si reprobaste te jodiste

**/Creo que esta en un error Sr. Ishtar, soy Maximilian Pegaso y deseo hablar con usted de algo importante/**

Que seria eso? - pregunto apoyandose contra su auto con voz sospechosa - ahora tengo un trabajo con buena paga, asi que si no quieres que te mande al demonio dame algo que sea bueno

**/No se preocupe Sr. Ishtar, lo que le ofrecere sera un reto digno de su nivel y si de pago hablamos... Puedo pagarle lo que sea)**

Espero que diga la verdad y dejeme aclararle que el misterio no me gusta para nada - gruño Marik ante el mistisismo de esto, habia algo en el tono y en todo esto que le dejaba una sensacion extraña.

**/Deseo discutir esto en privado, asi que le enviare la fecha, hora y sitio para nuestra reunion por un mensaje/**

Marik miro el telefono con un pequeño tic debajo de su ojo, no habia cosa que odiaba mas que le colgaran de esa forma. Despues de un rato suspiro y guardo su telefono de mala gana, sentado en su auto sintio la vibracion de aparato en su bolsillo con el mensaje prometido y estuvo tentado a borrarlo con ira. Pero al final resolvio que si iria a esa reunion y le gritaria en su cara que NO si era una pendejada...

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Un grupo de personas miraban con asombro a un peliblanco sonriendo con malicia dentro de una enorme jaula, lo asombroso del caso era que dicha jaula era de una manada de lobos anteriormente furiosos, pero que ahora habian sido tranquilizados y ni entendian que habia hecho el tipo.

 _.... La gente es una mierda, ya les voy a decir a los cuidadores de esta porqueria que vean a ver como ponen en cintura a las personas que vienen a ver a los animales_ \- penso Bakura con mala cara, habia sido obvio para el desde el principio que estos animales estaban alterados por algo y no tardo mucho en descubrir la razon. Claro fue un proceso complejo que tomo dias, principalmente para que los animales confiaran en el y despues fue revisarlos uno por uno notando varios sintomas y señales que le demostraron que no estaban bien.

Con expresion arisca salio de la jaula y fue directamente al director del lugar, con el tacto que le caracterizaba abrio la puerta y encaro al palido hombre - ve a ver si pones reglas en este Zoo porque los visitantes se estan pasando, los animales no estan para comer caramelos y porquerias que les arrojen a travez de las jaulas

Sin dejarle hablar continuo con su regaño - y tambien organiza un mejor control veterinario en este lugar, desde hace cuanto un veterinario no revisa a profundidad a esos animales!? No hablan y su unica forma de demostrar descontento e incomodida es ese comportamiento!

........ - despues de semejante regaño el pobre director estaba sin palabras, miro salir al peliblanco sin aun procesar todo lo que le habian gritado en su cara.

Sonriendo sintiendo realizado regreso y miro a la jaula de los lobos ahora mas tranquilos, cosa que le alegro. Eso significaba que ya ninguno tenia dolor o molestia en algun lugar, estaba en eso de mirar a los animales cuando su telefono comenzo a sonar en su bolsillo - quien carajos es?

**/Buen dia Sr. Touzuoku, soy Maximilian Pegaso y le tengo una propuesta/**

Bakura fruncio el ceño, hasta donde el sabia el magnate Pegaso no tenia ninguna reserva o zoo que necesitara su ayuda, la empresa de el se dedicaba a.... Otras cosas que no le competian - y que puede querer usted conmigo?

**/Eso es algo que discutiremos en privado, en breve le enviare la direccion, hora y fecha de una reunion. Le espero con ancias Sr. Touzuoku/**

Bakura parpadeo cuando telefono comenzo a parpadear mostrando que habia colgado la llamada - _pinche hombre loco, que carajos puede querer de mi?_ \- se pregunto con el ceño fruncido. Pronto le llego la direccion del lugar y gimio cuando se dio cuenta que tenia que tomar un avion - genial... Con lo mucho que me encantan los aviones - notece el sarcasmo. Pero al ver que ya habia terminado aqui y necesitaba algo mas en lo que ocuparse dicidio ir a esa reunion misteriosa con el tipo.

* * *

_Días_ _después..._

Yami bajaba de su auto con expresion fastidiada, miro al frente el lujoso edificio de oficinas e hizo una mueca de odio preguntandose de nuevo que le poseyo para venir a este lugar. Pero como ya estaba aqui y al mal paso darle prisa comenzo a andar a donde seguro le esperaban...

Todo el camino se pregunto que demonios podria querer Pegaso de el, hasta donde recordaba su Industria era una farmaceutica reconocida. El era un veterinario basicamente! Mucho mas estudiado e importante, pero veterinario de base. Asi que no entendia para que demonios Pegaso le llamaria...

Pronto habia llegado a la oficina y dio unos cuantos toques a la puerta, escucho un "Pase" lo cual no tardo en hacer - Buenas tardes Sr. Sennen! Adelante, sientese

Buenas tardes - saludo Yami suspirando, Seto no habia mentido para nada... El tipo era mas que extraño.

De lisos y largos cabellos plateados, con expresiones extrañas y una actitud que daba mucho que pensar - para que queria reunirse conmigo?

Ohh! No se apure, aun nos faltan dos invitados mas - dijo Pegaso haciendo que Yami se hundiera en su asiento, queria salir de este lio lo mas pronto posible!

No espero mucho antes de que la puerta fuera bruscamente tocada haciendo que Yami se preguntara que lunatico estaba detras, contrario a el Pegaso no parecia mas que divertido - pase Sr. Ishtar!

 _Tsk! Solo un lunatico trataria a otro_ \- penso el tricolor al ver la familiaridad de Pegaso al saludar.

Tome asiento Sr... - Yami parpadeo cuando el rubio de apariencia desequilibrada le detuvo.

Conduci por horas hasta esta porqueria, asi que espero tengas algo bueno para mi - gruño Marik sentandosr de golpe en uno de las lujosas sillas - muevete y dime que demonios quieres

En un momento, nuestro ultimo amigo esta por llegar! Perdonenle, el seguro tuvo un muy accidentado viaje en avion - Yami y Marik se le quedaron mirando con un tic debajo de su ojo, parecia que Pegaso les hablaba como a un par de mocosos de preescolar.

Como dijo el peliplateado, pronto la puerta fue abierta y un hombre de cabellera blanca entro mirando como un gato arisco a su alrededor - bienvenido Sr. Touzuoku, me complace que llegara a tiempo

Bienvenido ni que carajos, me hiciste subirme en ese aparatejo del demonio asi que dime que quieres - Bakura no estaba para nada de humor, demonios! Odiaba los aviones y como cosa rara el univerzo le odiaba lo suficiente como para mandarle toda la turbulencia del mundo, todo el viaje de dos horas se la paso aferrado a su asiento como un felino asustado.... Aunque lo disimulo bien.

El trio sintio unas simultaneas ganas de asesinar al tipo cuando se quedo como ido por un largo rato, hasta que les miro directamente con una expresion extraña - ahora que estamos todos reunidos hablemos de negocios, veran siempre estoy a la vanguardia en todo... Pero tengo un cierto tema en el que necesito de su asesoria, todos aqui son veterinarios muy reconocidos y tengo tres... Criaturas que ya ni se que hacer con ellas

Momento... Momento! Por que tienes tres mascotas rebeldes me hiciste venir!? - rugio Bakura furioso - que animal te compraste pinche excentrico!? Un tigre? Un cocodrilo!? Y claro como ahora no es un cachorro adorable y quiere comerte estas en un lio!

Marik y Yami se miraron... Podria ser cierto, pero llamarlos a ellos no tenia nada que ver con esa hipotesis. Y al parecer el peliblanco estaba totalmente errado - Sr. Touzuoku, esta en un completo error... No son mascotas precisamente, ya les explicare mejor todo... Pero primero quiero que firmen los contratos para llevarlos a su nuevo lugar de trabajo

Yami fue el primero en fruncir el ceño y levantarse con expresion frustrada - no voy a firmarte nada hasta que no me digas exactamente con que clase de animal estamos tratando

Bien, son dos felinos y un canino - respondio vagamente Pegaso - quiero que usted Sr. Sennen y el Sr. Ishtar le hagan un chequeo total a los pobres, y usted Sr. Touzuoku me ayudara a tratar con ellos

Y si no quiero aceptar!? - gruño Marik con el ceño fruncido.

Vera que soy bastante... Insistente en el tema, necesito ayuda y no creo encontrar profecionales mejores que ustedes - por alguna extraña razon, algo en esa frase sonaba algo amenazante.

Yami se pellizco el puente de la nariz antes de tomar los papeles que habia sido puestos frente a el, lo medio leyo con fastidio y lo firmo segundos despues sin notar la alegre/maliciosa sonrisa de Pegaso - bien listo, trabajare contigo

Bakura suspiro y sin siquiera mirar el papel firmo en el lugar respectivo, Marik si acostumbraba a leer las cosas un poco mas a fondo... Pero con las miradas sobre el se encogio de hombros y firmo con rapidez - excelente muchachos! Ahora si me acompañan, en el estacionamiento esta mi auto donde los llevare a que vean a los pequeños!

El trio no tuvo de otra mas que asentir y seguirlo, en cuanto subieron a la limosina y esta arranco Pegaso volvio a tomar la palabra - les espero a las 9am, con su hora de almuerzo respectiva y se pueden ir a las 5pm

Ninguno de los tres parecia prestarle realmente atencion, hasta que la cara de Pegaso se torno un toque mas seria - y bajo ningun concepto pueden comunicar a alguien externo de su trabajo, en el contrato habia una clausula de silencio asi que les ruego acatarla

El trio se encogio de hombros, que iban a estar hablando? La gente normal no se preocupa por los animales normalmente, Pegaso sonrio complacido y no se dijo mas nada. Por un largo tiempo pasaron sin decir nada y los tres estaban sin prestar mucha atencion a sus alrededores, hasta que el auto se detuvo - bien, siganme!

El trio suspiro y siguio a Pegaso por los pasillos de su industria, llegaron a un ascensor y el peliplateado marco hacia el sotano para extrañeza del trio. Salieron del ascensor y siguieron detras de Pegaso hasta que llegaron a una enorme pared de vidrio, detras de el parecia haber una especie de habitad natural - no se preocupen, los... Temas no saldran de alli, es un vidrio reforzado capaz de soportar toneladas de peso

.... Son unos gatitos y un pobre cachorro, que tanto.... - Marik se detuvo cuando un gruñido seguido de un golpe fuerte, miro asombrado a la enorme criatura que tenia frente a el - con un demonio... Que haces tu con un Liger!?

Pegaso le lanzo una sonrisa algo extraña, pero antes que pudiera decir algo un sonido extraño vino del animal encerrado y ante los atonitos ojos del trio el felino comenzo a cambiar... Podian escucharse los crujidos de los huesos y donde antes habia un enorme felino, ahora habia... Un chico de piel canela y cabellos color trigo que miraba al trio con curiosidad.

Conoscan a uno de los que estudiaran, apodado cariñosamente por algunos como Malik - dijo Pegaso sonriendo con total normalidad al trio que estaba completamente atonito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien niñ@s esto fue todo!
> 
> Informacion rapida para la que no sepa, un Liger es la mezcla entre un leon y un tigre...
> 
> Existe y pueden googlearlo, los leones y tigres comparten gran parte de su material genetico, y cientificos los han mezclado exitosamente creando a los Liger! Solo falta que un leon haga cositas con una Tigra en celo y si el apareamiento resulta exitoso pos... Nace una nueva especie que nunca veremos naturalmente :3
> 
> Suficiente clase, ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios... Diganme que les parece esto mis amores, nos leemos una proxoma vez!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Pegaso, me vas a explicar AHORA que mierda fue eso - gruño Yami alterado.

Ese es Malik, uno de los Temas con los que trabajaras - respondio el peliplateado, se giro hacia la jaula y vio al chico - serias querido y traerias a tus compañeros?

Las orejas felinas de la criatura se aplanaron sobre su cabeza y la cola comenzo a moverse como si fuera un latigo detras de el, le mostro los colmillos y comenzo a sisear mirando al hombre. Bakura aun no habia superado lo que vio, pero esto era ridiculamente claro - oye Pegaso, que le hiciste? Se nota que te detesta, no te recomendaria nunca meterte alli

Yo no les he hecho nada - aseguro Pegaso aunque Bakura no le creyo.

Aja si, oye niño, deja de sisearle al loco, si te portas bien puede que te lo de como juguete masticable - Bakura golpeo el vidrio ligeramente y volvio a tener la atencion de la criatura, por un segundo le parecio que lo veia encantado por lo que dijo, incluso parecia mirarle mas.... Era extraño pero Bakura por un segundo le parecio no estar en presencia de un animal, si no de un humano normal que pensaba en quien sabe que.

Oye Pegaso... Hablame de ellos - pregunto Bakura suspicaz mientras miraba al chico perderse en el habitad.

Joder si! Quiero saber de donde demonios los sacaste o como los creaste! - Marik estaba... El ni siquiera sabia como estaba.

Es una larga historia, pero supongo que puedo comenzar a explicarla mientras esperamos a ver si los otros dos se animan a salir - Pegaso suspiro antes de continuar - los animales son seres asombrosos, sus cuerpos... Sus pelajes... Todo en ellos es tan fuerte y magico, que no pude evitar preguntarme que pasaria si un animal fuera un humano y viseversa

.... Eso ultimo no tuvo ningun sentido! - gruño Yami frustrado, este tipo le sacaria canas y solo ha tratado con el unas pocas horas - como los hicistes?

Ohh... Para eso te tengo, no tengo idea de como paso, soy abministrador no cientifico mi querido Yami - la ceja del tricolor temblo ante la voz molesta y el mote - para eso te traje, quiero que entre tu y Marik-boy sepan de que estan hechos para comenzar a reproducirlos sin ninguna sorpresa desagradable

Yami se pellizco el puente de la nariz con hastio - tu tienes en tu... Vamos a decirle laboratorio, a tres criaturas modificadas geneticamente y ni siquiera sabes esa composicion!? Que carajos pasa por tu cabeza! Y eso tratando de ignorar el... "Reproducirlos!" estas enfermo!?

Ne! Ne! No hay porque alterarse, todo esta perfectamente controlado - aseguro Pegaso sonriente - tengo todas las medidas de seguridad, estan vigilados 24/7 por camaras, encerrados totalmente por este vidrio de seguridad y si por alguna razon se escapan de su comodo hogar los encontrare en seguida gracias a los rastreadores implantados en sus cuerpos

Tu no has visto peliculas? - pregunto Bakura mirandole burlon - ya sabes, de esas donde un idiota millonario quiere ser dios y sus propias creaciones terminan matandole...

Esto es la vida real, no una estupida pelicula - al parecer Pegaso se estaba enojando - ademas, han demostrado no ser mas que bestias

Peor, aqui mueres de verdad - murmuro el peliblanco sin quitar su vista de la maleza que escondia lo que habia mas adentro, le parecio ver un reflejo plateado rondando.

Dejando de lado el hecho de que eres un idiota muerto - Marik estaba con su nuevo colega, nadie jugaba a ser dios y salia bien parado - porque no sabes de que o como estan hechos?

Un terrible accidente aqui se llevo la vida del pobre hombre y tambien la de la mayoria de su equipo de trabajo, en ese mismo accidente se destruyeron todas las maquinas y no se logro salvar la informacion - explico el hombre - despues de eso nadie a logrado averiguar mas nada, por eso los busque a ustedes que son una eminencia en sus areas

Bakura estuvo tentado a preguntar sobre el accidente, pero sonrio cuando una nariz lobuna se asomo y parecio olfatear el aire. Comenzo a hacer ruiditos para que la criatura viniera pero gruño cuando lejos de venir se volvio a esconder - _je! Asi que tenemos a un timido cachorro, que lindo y yo que amo a los caninos_

Oye Pegaso! Como se hace para entrar? - pregunto Bakura sonriente - necesito ganarme su confianza, asi que mejor comenzamos ya

... Seguro? Mira que Malik a veces puede llegar a ser agresivo - dijo Pegaso sin parecer realmente preocupado.

Muy seguro - Bakura no tenia miedo, el les demostraria que no tenia malas intenciones... Aunque tenia que ver por el mismo eso de "meras bestias".

Pegaso se encogio de hombros y les guio hacia una puerta del mismo material que la jaula, paso una especie de tarjeta y la puerta se abrio. Bakura sin problemas entro y miro a su alrededor con curiosidad, camino un poco y con sus sentidos agudos escucho como si algo corriera lejos suyo - oye pequeño! No voy a hacerles daño a ninguno de ustedes!

Bakura sabia que esta no era la mejor forma de acercarse a una criatura, pero su curiosidad era mas grande y queria ver a esas criaturas. De entre sus cosas saco un pequeña bolsa de Cecina, una cecina que el mismo preparaba para las criaturas que trataba, no les haria daño y sabia bastante buena - oigan! Aqui tengo premio

De pronto algo salto sobre el arrojandole al suelo y miro la nariz del Liger sobre la suya, su enorme pata manteniendole firmemente pegado al suelo - oye.... Malik? No quiero hacerte daño, mira traje incluso premio - Bakura se aseguro y puso el trozo de carne seca cerca de la nariz que le olfateaba, noto al felino olisquear timidamente la comida y comenzo a cambiar aun sobre el.

El peliblanco hizo una mueca cuando escucho los huesos traquear y pronto tenia al chico de cabellos cenizos sentado en su regazo, olisqueo la cecina con curiosidad - tomala si quieres, tengo mas para todos - dijo Bakura divertido, el chico felino volvio a olisquear la carne y rapidamente la arrebato para comerla haciendo ruiditos alegre.

Las orejas de Malik se movieron y Bakura miro como timidamente salia una... Pantera? Una pantera negra con unas curiosas manchas amatistas y de la mitad del tamaño que una normal, Malik gruño un poco y la pequeña criatura dio una pequeña carrera hacia ellos. Bakura se quedo quieto mientras era olfateado por la pantera (no es que pudiera moverse demasiado con Malik aun sobre el) y segundos despues se sento moviendo su cola con lentitud.

Creo que tambien quieres - murmuro Bakura sacando otro trozo de cecina para ofrecerselo al nuevo felino, este no tardo mucho en comenzar a comerla. Cuando la pequeña pantera se relamia los bigotes Malik comenzo a gruñirle, por un rato Bakura se les quedo mirando con interes, casi parecia que hablaban entre ellos.

De pronto Malik se levanto y salio corriendo luego de transformarse adentrandose de nuevo en la maleza, se escucharon algunos gruñidos y... Gemidos? Tambien algunos chillidos descontentos antes de que el liger volviera cargando del lomo a un lobo que parecia ser aun un cachorro y Bakura se dio cuenta que era el reflejo plateado que habia visto antes, aunque contrario a el le dio algo de pesar como se sacudia un poco seguro queriendo ser soltado sin exito... Ni siquiera podia tocar el suelo gracias a su pequeño tamaño.

Pronto Bakura recibio en su regazo a un tembloroso cachorro de lobo que parecia querer huir en cuanto pudiera - oye cachorro, no voy a lastimarte, mira lo que tengo aqui - susurro Bakura con suavidad mientras sostenia al nervioso lobo para que no se fuera, dentro de el se preguntaba porque el pobre estaba tan nervioso.

Tomo un tiempo, pero rindio sus frutos y el lobezno estaba mas tranquilo en sus brazos, Bakura sonriente acariciaba las orejas peludas y suaves de la criatura - quieres pequeño? - ofrecio un trozo de cecina que fue timidamente recibido. Bakura mientras revisaba a la criatura con atencion, parecia ser un pequeño lobo a primera vista, pero mas cerca podia notar ciertas caracteristicas de otros caninos.

Malik de pronto gruño un poco y jaloneo una de las orejitas caninas - no seas malo con el pobre - regaño Bakura acariciando la oreja maltratada, sin notar como la mirada del lobito se posaba fijamente en ciertas partes del lugar.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Pegaso ordeno que vigilaran bien a sus Temas, quiere saber todo de ellos y no quiere engaños - ordeno un hombre al grupo de personas reunidas vigilando los monitores, todos ellos eran los encargados de monitorear a las creaciones de su jefe.

Justo cuando el grupo iba a enfocar a Bakura junto a las criaturas un cortocircuito macivo quemo todas las maquinas en el lugar, haciendoles alejarse por los chispasos que salian. Cuando todo paso se acercaron a revisar chasquearon al notar que no habia quedado nada que salvar - maldita sea, cuando demonios encontraran la falla electrica!? Uno pensaria que despues de un accidente como el anterior ese bastardo mandaria a revisar el cableado completo!

Ya lo hicieron, tres veces y no hay ninguna falla estructural en el sistema electrico - gruño otro arrojando el cadaver quemado de una de las consolas al suelo con enojo - dijeron que seguro era que este lugar gastaba mas energia de lo que el servicio podia suministrar y es normal, Pegaso ni muerto notifica este laboratorio

Tsk! Lo que se es que Pegaso no sera feliz de tener que reponer toda esta mierda y aun ni se sabe si las camaras tambien se volvieron mierda como la vez anterior - se quejo con enojo otro - vamos a notificarle lo que paso a Pegaso

Crees que algunas de las grabaciones de anoche se salven? - pregunto mientras andaba uno de ellos.

El mas anciano de todos nego con la cabeza - No, nunca lo hacen y eso le da mas ira a Pegaso, no sabe mucho de sus creaciones y ni ha podido monitorear su comportamiento

En fin vamos a notificarlo - ordeno uno de ellos con fastidio.

* * *

_Regresando..._

No tuviste que morderle - seguia regañanando Bakura aunque se sentia extrañamante ignorado por el liger. 

Escucho un maullido a su lado y la pequeña pantera le miraba directamente, escucho los crujidos salir de la pantera y le vio comenzar a transformarse en un chico de piel blanca y cabellos extrañamente tricolores. Bakura por alguna extraña razon sentia como si a su alrededor ocurria mas de lo que veia a simple vista, cuando de pronto el tricolor se levanto y corrio hacia un arbol para subir.

Bakura no pudo ver que estaba haciendo el tricolor, pero se encogido de hombros, sabia que a algunos felinos les gustaba escalar arboles. Ademas se distrajo con el lobezno que se movia en su regazo y miro con una sonrisa como este parecia estar mas acomodandose contra el, tenia mucha curiosidad por ver como era este chico en su forma humana, pero no sabia como hacer que sucediera. Asi que simplemente se quedo mimando a la criatura un rato a ver si asi se animaba a cambiar, todo bajo la mirada de Malik que parecia muy tranquilo.

* * *

_Con los otros..._

Pegaso les habia guiado a otro lugar en cuanto habian terminado dejado a Bakura dentro de la jaula, Marik y Yami notaron que parecia un laboratorio de pleno derecho, bueno, mitad laboratorio y mitad consultorio con todos los juguetes que podrian necesitar - aqui sera su lugar de trabajo, cuando nuestro amigo Bakura termine de acerse amigo de mis creaciones le dire que los duerma para que se los traigan

Los dos asintieron aun mirando sus alrededores con atencion - ven para mostrarte algo importante Yami

 _Cuando le di permiso de tutearme!?_ \- penso el tricolor medio enojado pero siguiendo al tipo.

Este era el laboratorio de antiguo genetista, afortunadamente nada del material genetico que le suministre para trabajar se daño - explico Pegaso mientras caminaban - el accidente fue en otra ala, asi que nada de aqui se daño

Yami no le dijo nada, simplemente fue a revisar las muestras etiquetadas. Como se esperaba, habia ADN de varios animales conocidos y otros bastante exoticos, pero le llamo la atencion un grupo de viales sin marca o etiqueta - de que son estas? Al menos sabes eso verdad?

Ohh! Si, claro que lo se - asintio con una sonrisa extraña - uno de mis pasatiempos son las excabaciones arqueologicas y en uno de esos viajes para descubrir cosas misteriosas me encontre con algunos huesos, escamas y demas muestras maravillosas. Pero el anterior genetista no logro encontrar de que eran, aunque supongo que pudieron ser usadas de igual forma para la creacion de los tres pequeños

Yami ya ni ganas tenia de decirle la estupidez de eso - dile a alguien que traiga mi lapto, afortunadamente tengo una base de datos muy amplia, incluso tengo guardados de un viejo trabajo que tuve datos de criaturas prehistoricas y extintas

Pegaso parecia bastante alegre - Excelente, ya mandare a traer tu equipo

En cuanto el peliplateado se fue Yami volteo a mirar a su nuevo compañero - cuantas estupideces Pegaso y todos los que le apoyaron cometieron aqui?

No puedo ni contarlas, pero el hecho es que es un hombre muy muerto y me pondre del lado de las criaturas - dijo Marik absolutamente tranquilo - en las peliculas siempre se salvan los que apoyan a la criatura y Malik me parecio bastante lindo

..... Creo que estoy rodeado de locos - gruño Yami pellizcandose el puente de la nariz.

Marik sonrio socarronamente y se alejo para seguir examinando su nuevo lugar de trabajo, Yami mientras tanto miraba aquellos viales sin etiqueta como si una respuesta llegara a su mente solo por verlos. Pronto regreso Pegaso con lo solicitado en las manos - aqui tienes Yami-boy

Con un tic debajo de su ojo el tricolor la recibio, por increible que parezca Pegaso parecia hacerse mas molesto por segundo - cuentame mas de ellos, lo que sepas, nacimiento, mañas, gustos... Lo que sea - gruño frustrado.

Umm... Bueno Malik es el mayor, por increible que parezca tiene varios años mas que los otros dos, una joven Tigresa fue inseminada artificialmente y nacio por medio de cesarea un cachorro de Liger - comenso Pegaso sonriente - empezamos a notar algo extraño en el cachorro cuando este no crecia normalmente, dos años y parecia ser un cachorro de pocos meses aun, cinco años y comenzaba a medio crecer sin que su madre le rechazara... Mas bien parecia muy feliz con su pequeño cachorro

... Debo resaltar que en todo ese tiempo no tomo la forma humana que vieron y suponiamos que fallamos en mezclarle con un humano, asi que el genetista cambio toda la formula genetica que uso en Malik y nacio el pequeño Yugi cuando el Liger tenia 6 años - siguio sonriente - una Pantera fue la madre otra vez, aunque Yugi fue bastante pequeño en comparacion a los cachorros de pantera normales, con los mismos resultados

El genetista pensaba que quiza intentarlo con felinos no era la mejor opcion, asi que cuando Malik tenia 12 y Yugi 6, nacio Ryou - explicaba sin ningun tipo de interrupciones - una loba fue su madre y para nuestra frustracion paso exactamente lo mismo, pero el genetista recomendo algunas pruebas en ellos

Se detuvo para suspirar - accedi y por un tiempo sus pruebas fueron sencillas, hasta que las frustracion nos lleno y abmito que pudimos ser.... Un poco crueles con ellos y por eso quizas el Karma nos castigo - Malik y Yami no quisieron indagar en eso ultimo - el hombre estaba con ellos y creia que por fin tenia algo cuando paso el accidente, un cortocircuito monumental quemo todas las instalaciones donde el hombre estaba llevando acabo las pruebas

Pensamos que todo estaba perdido cuando controlamos el fuego, aunque nuestra sorpresa fue encontrarnos a tres niños en una esquina que no habia sido tocada para nada por la destruccion - siguio Pegaso - Malik parecia tener 11 años, Yugi 7 y Ryou no parecia tener mas de 5 años... Aunque para ser unos niños pequeños si que dieron batalla para volver a su habitad, y desde entonces Malik es realmente agresivo con la mayoria del equipo... Al punto de que les ha dejado lesiones graves, Yugi es protector con los otros y Ryou es muy nervioso, ninguno de deja manejar facilmente

Por eso es que decidi traer caras nuevas a ver si asi son mas faciles de estudiar! - termino con una gran sonrisa Pegaso - mis hombres no me han hablado de nada que le han hecho a muestro amigo Bakura asi que fue una gran idea!

Bien, ya nos dijiste todo lo que queria saber - dijo Marik alegre - asi que largo para que trabajemos

A Pegaso no le parecio mucho la forma en que el rubio le hablo pero la mirada que le arrojaron no le dejo de otra - bien me voy, aqui tiene llaves de acceso - le paso tres trajetas debidamente identificadas - le dan la suya al Sr. Touzuoku, esas pueden abrir todo menos mi oficina, nos vemos luego!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaasss!! :3
> 
> Como estan? Yo muy bien, aqui en cuarentena y escribiendo
> 
> En fin, ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Bakura no podia estar mas feliz con el cachorro adormecido en su regazo, era simplemente adorable. Hasta que de pronto el Liger frente a el lo volvio a tomar del lomo arrebatandole de su regazo, Bakura miro feo al felino que le ignoraba totalmente. El cachorro medio dormido fue colocado en el suelo y unas pequeñas lamidas entre sus orejas hicieron que comenzara a cambiar, Bakura curioso miro como donde antes habia un cachorro de lobo ahora habia un chico que no parecia tener mas de 14 o 15 años, de cabellos blancos y unas adorables orejas caninas sobre su cabeza.

Su mirada tiernamente adormecida le decian a Bakura que estaba a punto de caer rendido, otras lamidas a su oreja parecieron animarle a levantarse para subir al lomo del enorme Liger y acurrucarse abrazando su cuello. Vio a la pequeña pantera bajar de donde estaba y maullar al par que ya andaba de regreso a la maleza, pero antes de seguirlos el pequeño felino se hacerco a Bakura y acaricio sus piernas justo como un gato mimoso haria.

Bien joder, tambien me caiste bien - dijo Bakura acariciando las orejas del felino.

Sintio un ronroneo provenir del felino antes de que saliera corriendo siguiendo a los otros dos, Bakura nego con la cabeza divertido y fue hasta la puerta preguntandose ahora como demonios hacia para salir de alli. Aunque no tuvo que esperar demasiado antes de que viera a Yami y Marik venir buscandole al parecer - que paso con el tipo loco?

Nos conto la estupidez que hizo al crearlos y toda la serie de tonterias que a cometido desde entonces - dijo Yami en respuesta - tu que aprendiste de ellos?

Cosas muy curiosas, como que a pesar de sus diferencia en raza son realmente unidos y... Lo demas me lo reservo para cuando lo compruebe - Bakura sonrio y se cruzo de brazos - ustedes necesitan algo?

Conocerlos tambien, necesitamos estudiarlos y seria maravilloso que los trajeras - intervino Marik que mas que todo sentia curiosidad por las tres criaturas.

Bakura fruncio el ceño - Tsk! Creo que se iban a dormir, no podria ser despues?

Lo ideal es ahora, intentalo a ver si no buscare otra cosa que hacer - Yami suspiro y miro al techo - o si no vamos a darles unas horas, creo que puedo pedir que me traigan algo de carne o algo sabroso para que se entretengan mientras trabajamos

Vale! Me parece mejor esa idea - asintio el peliblanco siguiendole.   
Yo entonces comparare las muestras con ni base de datos, despues le sacare a ellos una muestra a ver que demonios usaron para crearlos a ellos

ADN humano seguro, los demas ya veremos que inventaron - con eso el grupo salio y se disperso.

* * *

_Unas pocas horas después..._

Vamos a ver que tal le va a Yami - Bakura y Marik habian dejado a Yami en su nuevo lugar de trabajo mientras ninguno de los dos tenia algo importante que hacer, pero al pasar un rato decidieron regresar para ver los hallazgos encontrados por el tricolor.

Pero en cuanto llegaron y vieron a Yami a punto de dejarse sin cabellos era obvio que no habia encontrado demasiado - interpretare tu cara de hastio para darme cuenta de tu frustracion - comento Bakura palmeando la espalda del tricolor.

Tengo el orgullo de contar con una base de datos increiblemente amplia... Y no encuentro coincidencias entre estas muestras y las que tengo, es tan escalofriante como increible - gruño Yami - con la muestra que mas se asemejan casi todas es al ADN humano, pero no es ADN humano y tampoco de variedades prehistoricas del humano actual

Osea que... - murmuro Marik medio entendiendo

No se si darle un premio a Pegaso por descubrir una especie de humano nueva o asesinarlo por hacer un desastre con algo que no sabia - Yami se frustro y estuvo a punto de arrojar todo a un lado - son parecidas las muestras entre si, bueno algunas de ellas, lo que significa que son distintos individuos de la misma especie

Si son parecidos a los humanos entonces debe tener mas similitud con alguna especie humana en especifico, vamos a centrarnos en la cadena evolutiva humana - dijo Marik intentando ayudar

Supongo, vamos a seguir ese plan de accion - asintio el tricolor - ahora Bakura, trae a los pequeños para darles una revision

Bueno, voy a buscar traerlos por las buenas y espero no tener que dormirlos - Bakura se levanto y salio del lugar estirandose un poco.

Sonrio mientras caminaba y llego a la puerta del habitad de las criaturas, abrio y entro comenzando a pensar como las encontraria en este lugar que le parecia tan grande. Al final resolvio usar el metodo menos ortodoxo.... Caminar por alli y ver si les encontraba, esperando que Malik principalmente no le saltara encima.

Un rato despues sonrio en cuanto miro la tierna escena, los tres estaban acurrucados en sus formas animales. Malik con su enorme cuerpo acunaba a los otros dos y la pequeña pantera era al parecer una almohada gordita para el cachorro, los tres dormidos o eso parecia hasta que la cabeza de Malik levantarse para mirarlo con somnolencia.

Hola amigo, espero no molestarlos pero... Necesito que me acompañen - Bakura no tenia ni puta idea de lo que hacia, pero no sabia como hacer eso - ehh.... De verdad que no espero molestarlos, o no se que decirles... O que hacer, no quiero cedarlos para llevarlos

El Liger se le quedo mirando por unos segundos antes de comenzar a lamer a sus dos compañeros hasta despertarlos, les escucho gemir y bostezar mientras Malik seguia lamiendoles. Bakura por su parte no creia que esto estaba sucediendo, parecia ser que Malik le habia entendido. Aun shokeado le parecio escuchar al lobezno gemir y refunfuñar acurrucandose mas contra los otros dos, un gruñido severo hizo que terminara de levantarse y darse cuenta de la presencia un Bakura impresionado y divertido.

El pobre lobezno volvio a acurrucarse contra el Liger, solo que esta vez buscando esconderse. Malik parecio rodar los ojos y se levanto quitando todo escondite que el pobre pudiera tener, aunque este no se rindio y rapidamente se escondio detras de una de sus patas. Bakura no pudo evitar carcajearse por la escena y mas aun cuando la pata fue levantada exponiendo al pobre cachorro nervioso, sin poder resistir mas se acerco al lobezno mientras estaba distraido y le cargo entre sus brazos.

Ya te atrape - bromeo divertido mientras miraba a Malik transformarse mirando al pequeño con frustracion, Bakura al setir al pobre temblar un poco acaricio las orejas con suavidad - vamos pequeño, tu ya me conoces y sabes que no te lastimare

Despues de un rato el pequeño se calmo y Bakura le solto al verlo querer cambiar, pronto tuvo a un adolescente peliblanco frente a el y sonrio con lo adorable que se veia todo apenado - bien chicos.... Quiero que se porten bien y no hagan desastres, si lo hacen puede que logre conseguirles algunas vacilidades si?

Las tres criaturas se le quedaron mirando de una forma que no supo interpretar, asi que Bakura lo dejo estar... De verdad que necesitaba comunicarse con ellos de alguna forma, en su cabeza ya se gestaban planes... Aunque uno en especifico era el mejor, pero el que menos le llamaba la atencion - bueno... Voy a confiar en que se portaran bien, vamos siganme

El peliblanco habia decidido ir con su intuicion y confiar en que estas criaturas podian entenderle, asi que fue hasta la salida y noto que le seguian asi que se sintio un poco mas reconfortado... Quiza si tenian mas inteligencia de lo que le daban credito. Mas tranquilo abrio la puerta y sintio como Ryou nervioso se pego abrazo a su brazo como si fuera un salvavidas, acaricio las orejas y le dio mucho pesar aquel par de gemas grices llenas de miedo.

Los otros dos siguieron detras de el en sus formas animales y Bakura pudo notar que estaban increiblemente tensos, se notaba a leguas que estos tres no querian estar aqui. Pero no habia nada que el pudiera hacer, asi que camino junto con ellos esperando no ver a nadie que les alterara e intentando darles confianza lo maximo que podia. Afortunadamente llegaron sin que nadie les interrumpiera y Bakura cerro a penas estaban dentro para que nadie molestara... Lo que le dejaba a el y a sus dos compañeros con tres criaturas cuyo nivel de agresividad en entornos entraños aun no habia sido medido.... Pero a Bakura le gustaba el peligro y sus compañeros medio valian verga.

Ryou aun seguia prendado a su brazo como si la vida se le fuera a escapar de soltarse, Yugi olfateaba con curiosidad felina todo y Malik... - ehh.. Me quitas a esta... - Marik se detuvo al sentir unos colmillos cerca suyo, Malik por alguna razon se habia encimado y ahora lo tenia contra el suelo usandole de colchon.... Cosa que no era comoda considerando el gran tamaño de la criatura y su peso.

Malik, creo que le sacas el relleno a tu almohada - comento el peliblanco sin nada de ganas de hacer algo por el otro, el estaba bastante ocupado intentando quitarse al chico que parecia pegado a su brazo.

Marik sintio una humeda nariz contra la suya y miro unos ojos felinos divertidos mirandole diretamente - _pequeño traviezo, asi que me estas jodiendo no? Vamos a ver quien jode a quien_ \- penso con una sonrisa, no era un biologo y experto en anatomia animal por nada... Y felino era felino, asi que le gustaban casi las mismas caricias.

Asi fue como un rato despues Marik tenia a un gatito muy grande que de poder ronronear lo haria, hechado y recibiendo rascaditas en lugares donde no sabia que se sentian tan bien. Yami por su parte se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz sin poder creer lo que miraba, hasta que claro... Su atencion fue atraida por una cosa peluda que recorria entre sus piernas, miro hacia abajo y parpadeo con... Una pantera casi del tamaño de un gatito.

Yami no era de los tontos que se enternecia por cualquier cosa, pero ver a una pantera en miniatura era algo adorable. No pudo controlarse de levantarla y sentar a la criatura en su regazon - Maewww!!

Mira que eres mono - Yami sonrio, ese maullido era demasiado tierno para su cordura.

Ryou... Aqui nadie te hara daño - susurro Bakura intentando hacer que el chico tomara al menos un poco de confianza en su entorno - chicos! Verdad que Ryou y sus amigos estan a salvo?

El peliblanco puso los ojos en blanco cuando noto a los otros dos entretenidos con los felinos - mira Ryou, estan jugando con ellos.... Les vez ganas de hacerles daños?

Por primera vez Bakura consiguio que Ryou mirara realmente su entorno, paso un rato donde parecia analizar todo y nego con la cabeza aun mirando a sus compañeros jugar con los dos veterinarios - ven para presentartelos Ryou - susurro Bakura acariciando las orejitas peludas a su dispocision.

Hizo a Ryou andar hacia Marik que aun jugueteaba con Malik - oye Marik, saluda aqui a Ryou - Bakura llamo la atencion de ambos que le miraron.

Malik gruño un poco y acaricio al peliblanco por el brazo con la cabeza, dio una pequeña vuelta para ponerse detras de Ryou y empujarle hacia Marik. El rubio sonrio y despeino los cabellos blancos antes de mimar una de las suaves orejas - como adivino que eres el cachorro de la manada - susurro mirando como la carita del menor se arrugaba complacido por las caricias.

Oigan chicos, no quiero interrumpir pero... Recuerden que tenemos trabajo que hacer - dijo Yami distraido y sonriendo mientras miraba al pequeño felino jugar con una pluma que habia conseguido, la movia de un lado a otro haciendo al felino perseguirla.

Si, se notan bastante tus ganas de trabajar no? - se burlo Bakura.   
De hecho no tengo nada de ganas, pero si nos apuramos y terminamos nos dara tiempo de seguir jugando - Yami se preguntaba internamente si no podia llevarse a este pequeño en el bolso a su casa.

Esta bien, Malik ven aqui - pidio Marik jalando una camilla y palmeando el centro.

El Liger miro con recelo la cosa de metal, pero miro a Marik y de un salto subio para hecharse. Sin moverse mucho dejo que el rubio le revisara sus colmillos garras y hasta se dejo hacer examenes en los que no se veia demasiado comodo.... Aunque en todo el proceso le demostro a Bakura lo que venia pensando, esos tres no eran simples bestias como creia Pegaso. Tenian el raciocinio suficiente para entender lo que decian y obedecer, incluso se atrevia a pensar que analizaban su entorno y situacion.

Bakura no quitaba que eran algo... Salvajes, pero era una mezcla interezante de salvaje y pensante que le dejaba bastante asombrado - bien Malik, ya estas listo - dijo de pronto el rubio dejando ir al chico ahora transformado en humano - quien quiere venir?

Ryou parecio esfumarse para meterse debajo de una mesa en su forma lobuna haciendo a Bakura pellizcarse el puente de la nariz, afortunadamente le dieron tiempo de sacar al lobezno de su escondite ya que Yugi fue hasta Marik... Haciendo un momento bastante gracioso cuando intento subir a la camilla por si mismo de todas las formas posibles y ser frustrado por su tamaño, Marik al punto de rodar por el suelo de la risa le dio el empujon que le faltaba al pequeño felino que escalaba el metal al no poder saltar.

Pudiste haber esperado que la bajara, estaba muy alto para ti ya que la adapte para Malik - dijo Marik divertido ganandose una mirada enfurruñada - ven pequeña cosa, vamos a revisarte

Pronto habia terminado con el felino y ahora esperaba pacientemente a que Bakura trajera al lobezno, despues de gruñir y lanzar una cuantas maldiciones logro sacar al menor de debajo de donde se habia metido. Sintio pena por el pobre cuando le escucho gemir de nervios, afortunadamente Malik vino en su ayuda y se sento en su forma humana en la camilla para acunar la cabeza lobuna en su regazo.

Con los mimos y caricias Ryou se calmo lo suficiente para que Marik le revisara, cuando estuvo listo recibio una rascadita entre sus orejas de recompensa - fuiste un chico muy bueno pequeño! 

Despues de eso lo dedicaron a jugar con las criaturas hasta ue fue casi era la hora de que los cuicos regresaran a casa, Bakura se encargo de regresarlas a su "casa" y se reunio con los otros tres para irse juntos - y bien Marik... Que puedes decir de ellos?

Malik es un Liger de pleno derecho, bastante sano y fuerte afortunadamente... Seguro que ruge como nadie enojado y estar del lado equivocado de esas garras es un suicidio - comenzo Marik sonriendo - Yugi es... Bueno su base animal es la de una pantera, pero las manchas y por lo que pude ver en las radiografias es que varios de sus huesos son los de un Leopardo, sus pulmones igual lo que no tengo dudas de que es un excelente corredor... Y su pequeño tamaño es por que debe tener por alli alguna especie de gato, esas orejas puntiagudas son las de los gatos y la estetica de su cuerpo es una cruza espectacular de las tres especies

Ryou es casi completamente un lobo, salvo por algunos detalles oseos y fisicos de otras razas caninas - siguio Marik - aunque el y Yugi tenian algunos detalles en sus huesos, como si sufrieron anteriormente fracturas que se dejaron curar solas - comento con el ceño fruncido - tambien tienen unas cicatrices y por la forma que tienen fueron de heridas bastante desagradables, Malik y Ryou son los que tienen mas de ellas

Yami y Bakura fruncieron el ceño ante eso, no veian la necesidad de lastimar a criaturas que eran tan nobles. Aunque al final suspiraron sabiendo que nada podian hacer - mañana voy a estudiar mejor el ADN de los chicos y las muestras de esos viales - despues de eso se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su respectivo hogar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia! :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Los días pasaron y los tres se unieron con las criaturas, al punto de que, mientras estaban en el laboratorio escondido las criaturas jugaban en el laboratorio - oye Yami, que has descubierto?

Bueno... No estoy seguro aun y no quiero creerlo pero Pegaso si descubrio una nueva vertiente de los humanos, que de hecho tiene parte animal tambien - respondio Yami pellizcandose el puente de la nariz - no estoy seguro de nada, pero incluso pudieron tener partes animales como ellos

Joder, eso si no me lo esperaba - murmuro Bakura dandole trocitos de carne a un Ryou relajado contra el - oye Ryou joder, estoy intentando comunicarme contigo... A ver que te gusta hacer?

Un conjunto de ladridos y bufidos fue su respuesta dejandole frustrado - genial, tu me entiendes a mi... Pero yo no a ti

Laa orejitas caninas se desinflaron en depresion y gimio mirando al peliblanco, miro a Malik sentado en el escritorio junto a Marik como humano y este no pudo hacer mas que encogerse de hombros. Luego miro a Yugi subido en lo alto de un repiza en su forma felina y tambien se encogio sin saber que decir - oigan chicos, yo tengo... Digamos que una conocida que podria ayudarnos a comunicarnos con ellos, pero llamarla es un fastidio - comento Bakura mientras distraidamente acariciaba una de las orejitas peludas con cariño.

Ohh.. Pero eso es maravilloso imbesil, porque no lo dijiste antes? - gruño Marik fastidiado - llamala pronto joder!

El peliblanco les miro feo - Que molestos son, esta bien!

Por su parte Yami seguia bastante ocupado en su trabajo, llevaba dias en esto y queria averiguar de una vez por todas que eran los chicos - _esta muestra pareciera ser humana pero no es, es algo parecido.... Digo, los humanos de hecho desendemos de una especie animal asi que... No se, quiza fue posible que otra evolucionara de la misma forma_ \- penso serio.

 _Pero se extinguio antes de poder seguir evolucionando quien sabe porque_ \- siguio Yami concentrado - _lo que hizo el anterior genetista fue rellenar los agujeros geneticos que la muestra tenia con los respectivos ADN que tenia a su disposicion y con eso hizo evolucionar a la especie a su Maxima expresion, esta es la mejor teoria que poseo ahora mismo..._

Buenos dias amigos mios! - llamo una voz de pronto sobresaltando a todos.

Los tres veterinarios vieron a Pegaso entrar con su sonrisa tipica y tuvieron que moverse rapido, Marik atrapo a un Malik que habia saltado de su asiento por la cintura y le sento en su regazo para no dejar que desmenbrara al tipo - Malik quedate quieto pequeño, mientras este aqui te tipo no te pondra una mano encima - susurro en el oido de la criatura que siseaba furiosa.

Bakura tenia en su regazo a un tembloroso cachorro y mientras acariciaba su lomo miraba al recien llegado con fastidio - que haces aqui Pegazo?

Ohh solo queria venir a ver que tal estaban, pero veo que ya tienen a estas bestias controladas - todos fruncieron el ceño ante el comentario, pero Marik y Bakura tenian sus manos llenas para hacer algo - quiero saber que han descubierto de ellos

Yami fruncio el ceño pero no vio problemas en explicarle lo que tenia, pero miro hacia arriba y noto los ojos brillantes por el reflejo en la oscuridad de Yugi en su forma felina aun subido en una repisa alta. Confundido noto como este negaba con la cabeza y no habia que ser un experto para notar lo tenso que estaba, parecia un felino preparandpse para saltar sobre su presa. Yami miro como Yugi seguia negando con la cabeza y lo decidio - aun nada, he intentado comparar todas las muestras y ADN de los chicos con mi base de datos pero nada de nada

Es una pena, pensaba que al menos tendrian algo pero que se le puede hacer - asintio Pegaso casi con tristeza - vendre en otra oportunidad para ver que han descubierto

Con eso Pegaso se fue y los chicos se relajaron, Marik solto a Malik y suspiro cuando le miro enfurruñarse en una esquina - bonito, no podia dejarte asesinar al tipo joder, no te molestes conmigo - intento tranquilizar Marik - ademas, tampoco es que querias matarle demasiado, tu eres muchisimo mas fuerte que yo

 _Porque Yugi no habra querido que le diga nada?_ \- penso Yami confundido, miraba al pequeño felino arriba donde estaba relajado de nuevo - _que estaran escondiendo?_

Yugi ven cariño - pidio el tricolor, miro divertido como las orejitas se pegaron a su craneo y lentamente comenzo a bajar, pronto estaba maullando con ternura y frotandose contra sus piernas - no Yugi, tu ternura no te salvara hoy - dijo divertido mientras le alzaba en brazos - quiero saber que esconden ustedes Yugi

Mauww!! - un maullido adorable fue su unica respuesta y Yami suspiro, esto no servia si lo unico que podian hacer las criaturas era maullar, gruñir o ladrar - Bakura realmente necesitamos que llames a la chica, quiero preguntarle tantas cosas a Yugi - gruño el tricolor dejando al felino sentado en su escritorio.

Y tu crees que yo no quiero hacer lo mismo con el - murmuro el aludido mosqueado mientras veia a un Ryou jugueton morder las orejas de un Malik acostado.

Hasta que claro Malik se unio al juego y con su pata le hizo voltearse quedando patas arriba, con una pequeña sonrisa todos miraron al cachorro sacudir sus patitas y retorciendose intentando volver a voltearse sin exito. Despues de un rato Malik le solto y Ryou se volteo todo alterado, cosa que se arreglo cuando el Liger le atrapo para levantarle por el lomo y sentarlo a su lado.

Malik le gruño un poco y recibio un gemido a cambio, pero no tardo mucho en acostarse contra el con los ojos entrecerrados. Bakura y Marik sonrieron para entretenerse en otras cosas, sin notar como los ojos del cachorro comenzaron a brillar un poco..

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Pegaso no se habia creido ese cuento de que ninguno de los tres habia descubierto nada de sus criaturas, ellos eran los mejores y con el tiempo que habian tenido seguro que deberian tener al menos un indicio. Pero no quiso hacer gran escandalo y ariesgarse a que esas bestias sueltas se alteraran, la ultima vez que lo habia hecho todo se fue a la mierda y controlar la situacion fue una completa pesadilla.

Y estando en un lugar tan cerrado como ese le aseguraba que no saldria bien parado, no sabia que hacian esos tres para mantener a las criaturas mansas pero lo averiguaria a su debido momento. Ahora tenia trabajo que hacer, queria ver que tenia Yami en su computador y lurgo iria por el de Marik, seguro que alli tenian todos sus hallazgos.

Debia piratear las dos maquinas y no seria dificil, estaban conectados a sus servidores y eso le daba facilidad para meterse en las maquinas que quisiera para sacar lo que quisiera. Asi que llego a su oficina y sonriente se sento a trabajar, lo que no noto fueron los chispazos que el toma corriente expulsaba con violencia.

Fue a encenderla y solto un grito cuando la maquina exploto, se alejo para no ser electrocutado y enojado la miraba seguir chispeando hasta que se apago, estaba seguro de que la porqueria se habia descompuesto - _tsk! Justo cuando la necesitaba_ \- gruño en su mente, iba a salir pero se detuvo al ver que todo aparato electronico en el lugar comenzaba a chispear - _mierda_

* * *

_Regresando..._

Malik estaba muy entretenido lamiendo sus patas e ignorando el desastre que podia escuchar armarse a su alrededor, de pronto Ryou se sacudio y volteo a mirarle. Solo hizo falta un cambio de miradas para que gruñera con satisfaccion - que demonios pasa fuera? - se pregunto Marik al darse cuenta de como las personas parecian correr apuradas por los pasillos.

Bakura se levanto y se asomo por la puerta deteniendo en su carrera a una de las trabajadoras del lugar - que carajos pasa?

El Sr. Maximilian esta atrapado en su oficina, al parecer el sistema electrico colapso y todo se esta incendiando - respondio la mujer asustada - por dios, no otra vez... Otra tragedia no!

Bakura dejo irse a la mujer asustada y se giro a sus compañeros - ehhh... Vamos a ayudar?

Vamos entonces, no es bueno que quien nos paga muere - dijo Marik divertido - portense bien ustedes tres!

El trio salio de la habitacion dejando a las criaturas solas, Yugi se animo a penas se vieron solos y bajo de donde estaba para ir con sus amigos - _(quiere que vaya a ver que sucede?)_

 _(Si y espero que eso le enseñe a dejarnos en paz)_ \- respondio dejando de lamerse las patas - _(Ry...?)_

 _(Destrui todo Malik, tendra que cambiar todo si quiere que esas cosas funcionen de nuevo)_ \- Ryou miro hacia afuera.

Yugi asintio y salio corriendo... Atravezando la pared como si no existiera, manteniendose en las sombras corrio por los pasillos que conocia bien y escondido miro el alboroto que habia para sacar a Pegaso. Al cabo de un rato sacaron al peliplateado inconciente y Yugi no supo si sentirse bien o mal, pero lo que hizo que regresara a donde estaba rapidamente fue que los tres humanos que les agradaban estaban regresando.

En tiempo record regreso y se acurruco contra Malik y Ryou como si nada fuera pasado, justo a tiempo porque segundos despues entraron los veterinarios hablando entre ellos - joder Pegaso estuvo a punto de quedar tostado - comento Bakura divertido.

Ni tanto, al bastardo le sacaron antes de que obtuviera quemaduras de segundo grado siquiera - agrego Marik sin parecer muy conforme con eso - lo llevaran al hospital y quien sabe que inventaran para no decir sobre este lugar

Me da igual, ahora lo que necesito es despejarme de esa locura - murmuro Yami cargando a Yugi entre sus brazos - quieres estar conmigo un rato?

Miau!! - Yugi solo ronroneo y se acurruco mimoso contra el pecho del que lo cargaba.

Yami, vete despidiendo que creo que por lo que paso con Pegaso salimos pronto - dijo Bakura con fastidio - asi puedo comunicarme con Okami, ella seguro que no dice que no

Vale, me despido de este pequeño y nos vamos - asintio Yami rascando la pancita de Yugi - a que eres adorable

Miau! - maullo feliz el felino.

* * *

_Mas tarde..._

_(Ryou deja de moverte)_ \- era tarde en la noche y Malik solo queria dormir, pero el cachorro no hacia mas que dar vueltas y vueltas acurrucado contra el - _(que demonios te sucede?)_

 _(No puedo dormir)_ \- gimio el pobre con la orejitas agachadas - _(Pegaso se volvera a enojar porque no tiene respuestas)_

 _(Que intente volver a ponernos una mano encima, le arranco un brazo de un mordisco)_ \- siseo enojado Malik - _(nos cuidamos entre nosotros asi que no te preocupes y duerme, nada te pasara)_

 _(No quiero que vuelva a lastimarnos, le mordere si es necesario)_ \- para Malik fue obvio que el cachorro no se dormiria pronto, asi que suspiro y le atrajo hacia el para comenzar a lamerle- _(Lo juro Malik, voy a morderlo muy duro!)_

 _(seguro Ry, no lo dudo)_ \- asintio el liger divertido, Ryou poniendo actirud feroz era mas adorable que amenazante - _(y si tu mordisco no es suficiente, seguro que el mio hace el truco)_

 _(Me alegro que ya estes mas seguro Ryou, Bakura te esta haciendo bien)_ \- intervino Yugi sonriendo - _(Yami tambien me cae bien)_

Despues de un rato de silencio Ryou murmuro - _(quisiera irme con Bakura, ya no me gusta estar aqui)_

(A ninguno nos gusta pero no podemos hacer nada, ni siquiera podemos hablar bien con ellos) - gruño Malik con fastidio - _(tambien me gusta ser mimado por Marik pero... Supongo que tenemos que esperar a ver que pasa, Bakura dijo que buscaria a alguien para poder comunicarnos, espero que no busque dañarnos o tendre que morderle)_

 _(Seguro que no busca dañarnos, si esa persona es amigo de ellos no hay problema)_ \- aseguro Yugi sonriendo - _(Ahora vamos a dormir, que los cachorros no crecen si no duermen)_ \- Ryou se acurruco enfurruñado, pero gracias a las cariñosas lamidas de Malik fue llegandole el sueño hasta que se rindio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la proxima!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaaa!! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Bakura esperaba en el aeropuerto a su "amiga", le habia llamado y le habia explicado un poco sobre los chicos.... Resultado, Okami venia casi que teletransportandose para conocerlos en persona. Por eso estaba alli, esperando para guiarla al lugar, aunque antes tenia algo que hacer.

Ya le dijiste a Pegaso? - gruño por el telefono el peliblanco.

**/Si joder, el tipo ya sabe de la mujer y al parecer nuestras criaturitas tambien parecen saber lo que sucede, parecen estar anciosas/**

No seas mentiroso Marik, puede que Yugi y Malik esten anciosos pero Ryou debe estar aterrorizado - dijo Bakura imaginandose las gracias del cachorro nervioso.

**/... Eh... Bueno, no ha querido salir de debajo del escritorio, pero ese es su estilo/**

Yo lo saco de alli en cuanto llegue, mientras dejale en paz que quiza este dormido - ordeno Bakura rapidamente - realmente es muy seguro que este dormido, le gusta meterse en esa esquina de seguridad a dormir

**/Le tienes mimado/**

Como no mimarlo? Es adorable - Bakura aburrido miro el panel donde mostraban los vuelos y suspiro cuando vio que aun faltaban unos cuantos minutos - te hablo luego Marik

Con eso colgo y se sento a esperar, miro al techo, a las personas, el ambiente... Cualquier cosa que podria entretenerle de esta espera molesta, hasta que anunciaron la llegada del vuelo de la chica. Se levanto de su lugar y con lentitud fue hasta la zona de espera, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que tuvo a una chica colgando de su cuello - BakaKura!!

Hola Okami, podrias bajarte? - gruño Bakura rodando los ojos.

Solo te doy amor Baka - gruño la chica con un puchero - como has estado? Yo bien, aunque extrañe andar contigo - comento la chica sonriente - principalmente molestarte, eso siempre es divertido

Si, divertidisimo - gruño bakura con sarcasmo - vamos de una vez, estoy seguro que te mueres por conocer a las criaturas... O quieres a dejar las cosas en mi casa?

Nooo!! Que te hace pensar eso..? - bromeo la chica, de largos cabellos negros y figura curvilinea - estas bromeando!? Me muero por ir a ver a tres cambiaformas vivos y reales, asi que... Basta de saludos!, vamos a ver a esas cositas adorableeesss!!

Bakura fue arrastrado de pronto por la chica muy alegre, negando con la cabeza subio a su auto despues de ayudarla con el equipaje mirando a la mujer casi rebotando en su asiento de la emocion. Arraco y sin decir mucho comenzo su camino hacia aquel laboratorio - Nee Baka amargado, que mal amigos eres! No me has preguntado como he estado, que he hecho... Como me fue en mi viaje, nada!! Que mal amigo eres

Bakura solo la miro de reojo - No necesito preguntarte para que comiences a hablar hasta por los codos, se que sin preguntarte me diras todo eso

Maaa...! Si eres malo conmigo, vamos dame gusto y preguntame algo lindo! Has como si te importara - bromeo Okami divertida.

El peliblanco rodo los ojos - bien, como te fue en tu viaje en el amazonas Okami?

Kyaa!! Maravilloso, todo estaba tan lleno de color y vida - respondio la chica feliz.

Es una de las selvas mas importantes del mundo, tiene que estar llena de color y vida - dijo Bakura de forma aburrida.

.... Tu no vas a conseguir pareja nunca, eres un aguafiestas - gruño Okami frustrada - mejor ni te hablo, es mas divertido andar contigo cuando me has dado motivos para joderte

Y por eso es que huyo de ti, eres bastante molesta - bromeo el peliblanco con un toque de malicia.

Okami no dijo nada en respuesta, simplemente saco su lengua infantilmente y se sento enfurruñada en su asiento. No duraron mucho mas que unos cuantos minutos para llegar y rapidamente la chica bajo del auto casi como si ya conociera a donde ir - vamos BakaKura!! Quiero conocer a esas hermosuras!

Calmate joder - regaño el otro bajando - ni siquiera quisiste pasar primero por casa a dejar tus cosas al menos

Naaa!! De todas maneras ire cuando salga de aqui, no puedo permitirme perder mas tiempo! - dijo Okami sonriendo - me llevaras o busco mi camino yo misma?

...... Vamos.... - Bakura ya no tenia energias para calmar a la vibrante chica, asi que se adelanto para comenzar a guiarla hacia donde el y los demas siempre estaban con las criatutas - deberiamos ir primero con Pegaso para presentarte, pero supongo que no quieres eso y prefieres ir con las criaturas no?

Eso ni se pregunta!! - respondio sonriente mientras le seguia el paso.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta que Bakura la hizo llegar a la oficina por la que entro sin cuidado, sobresaltando a Marik y Yami - que demonios te sucede!? Pudiste tocar! - reclamo Yami.

Naa! Es divertido ver como saltan - bromeo sonriendo mientras dejaba entrar a la chica sonriente - bien, ella es Okami, la chica de la que les hable... Igual que yo trabaja mas que todo en la parte de la conducta animal, pero con distinto metodo y yo no creo nada en su metodo

Los animales si saben expresarse tonto, solo que no muchos saben escucharlos - dijo Okami con una mirada fea.

Bakura se encogio de hombros - Ella supuestamente habla con los animales, yo nunca he creido eso pero bueno

Yo soy Yami, es un gusto conocerte - se presento el tricolor con una pequeña sonrisa - ahora... Como es eso que hablas con los animales?

Bueno, no es hablar como tal, es algo asi como conectarme con ellos al punto de sentir parte de lo que esten sintiendo - explico Okami sonriendo - no es hablar con ellos como tal, es nada mas saber que estan sintiendo para entenderlos mejor

Ohh... Eso es muy interezante, por cierto soy Marik - de presento el rubio sonriendo - vamos a probarte niña, que esta pensando Malik!

Okami miro en la direccion señalada y con asombro al enorme felino hecho bola en una esquina - Kyaaaa!! Que cosa tan bonita

Si, Malik es precioso - asintio Marik casi pareciendo orgulloso - vamos Malik! Ven a conocer a la nueva

 _(... Ni creas que me movere de aqui solo por que quieras)_ \- Okami parpadeo cuando escucho de pronto la voz levemente caprichosa en su cabeza. Su primer impulso habia sido correr para acurrucar al felino, pero lo penso mejor... No queria sobresaltarlo y llevarse un zarpazo, asi que habia comenzado a "usar sus habilidades" (por llamarlos de alguna forma)... Pero no se habia esperado escuchar una voz en su cabeza!! - _(Estoy muy comodo para moverme)_

Si no quieres venir no lo hagas, yo puedo ir hacia ti - dijo Okami solo para probar su teoria.

Los tres hombres la miraron extrañamente sin notar como las orejas felinas se crisparon de pronto, la rubia cabeza se levanto y miro con asombro a la recien llegada - _(.... Que...? Eso no fue conmigo, seguro solo lo dice porque no fui cuando Marik me llamo... Si, eso debe....)_

No, no fue por eso... Y si estoy tan sorprendida como tu - interrumpio la chica con una expresion extraña, parecia dividida entre el miedo, el asombro y el encanto.

Por unos segundos no paso nada, hasta que el felino se levanto y se quedo mirando a la chica con suspicacia - _(......... No se....... Yugiiiii.....!!)_

Cual de ellos es Yugi? - pregunto Okami, despues de escuchar el grito que casi no aturdio su cabeza no habia habido mas nada.... Lo que podia ser que el liger le habia dejado sorda por esa parte o algo mas estaba sucediendo, ya que Malik solo gruñia mientras se acurrucaba mas en su esquina.

Yugi es otro felino, solo que mucho mas pequeño que Malik - respondio Yami confundido - porque lo preguntas?

Es ese no? - pregunto Okami al ver bajar de una alta repiza a un pequeño felino color negro para correr hacia el liger.

No entendio nada del intercambio de maullidos y gruñidos de los dos felinos, simplemente les veia en su pequeña reunion muy divertida. Hasta que de pronto Yugi parecio endurecer su expresion y con un ultimo maullido seguro se adelanto con lentitud hacia Okami, sonriendo no se movio mientras el adorable pequeño la rodeaba y olfateaba como un gatito domestico haria con algo nuevo dentro de su territorio.

Hasta que parecio asegurarse de algo y comenzo a maullar adorablemente mientras se sentaba en sus dos patas traceras - Awwww....!!! Eso es demasiado Moe!!! - y sin resistirlo Okami le levanto para mimar al minino ronroneante.

El felino despues de dejarse acariciar las orejas un poco se sacudio maullando para poner sus patitas casi en las mejillas de una Okami enternecida, sintio la suave nariz felina recorrer su rostro como buscando algo - por dios... No puedes ser mas Moee!!

Mawww!! - de pronto tuvo un par de ojos amatistas brillantes mirandole directamente con expectacion - Miuu...!!

Quieres que intente hablar contigo? - pregunto Okami que asumio asi era cuando el minino en sus brazos maullo de nuevo.

Se concentro y a sus sentidos llegaron algunas imagenes extrañas, veia al felino en sus brazos correteando y siendo perseguido por un cachorro de lobo. Ambos jugaban divertidos y a lo lejos podia ver al liger acostado mirandoles toda la imagen parecia cargada de alegria pero en ningun momento escucho en su cabeza palabras como con Malik - .... Ehh... Solo veo cosas pero no se lo que dices

Las orejitas felinas bajaron un poco, pero pronto volvieron a su lugar y bajo de un brinco de los brazos de la chica. Corriendo se metio debajo de uno de los escritorios y comenzaron a escucharse maullidos - ya te ayudo a sacar a Ryou de alli - murmuro Bakura ya sabiendo que hacia el pequeño felino estaba buscando al cachorro alli debajo.

El peliblanco se agacho y con cuidado saco al cachorro muy dormido de debajo del lugar, atrajo una silla para sentar con el lobezno gimiendo y acurrucandose contra el seguro queriendo seguir durmiendo - no Ryou es hora de despertarse!

 _(Si mocoso, mas te vale levantarte que no quiero verte despierto en la noche)_ \- Okami parpadeo cuando escucho de nuevo la voz en si cabeza junto a los gruñidos que soltaba mirando al cachorro acurrucado.

No te dejo dormir? - pregunto Okami divertida por el comentario.

 _(...... Deja de hacer eso!! Como es que puedes escucharme por aqui!?)_ \- pregunto Malik comenzando a transfornarse en humano, Okami miraba la transformacion con bastante asombro disimulado - _(No deberias!! O si? Hay mas como tu?)_

Porque paraces asustado? - volvio a cuestionar Okami con el ceño fruncido.

 _(..... Naa! Por nada, tu solo no hagas eso y dejanos en paz)_ \- gruño Malik mirandole con enojo, camino hasta donde Marik miraba la escena con confusion y se acurruco en su costado.

Marik miro extrañado a la recien llegada - Ahora que le hiciste?

Nada, solo estaba hablando con el - se defendio rapidamente - no tienes porque ponerte asi, estas demasiado a la defensiva

Despues de un rato se giro molesta al recibir ningun tipo de respuesta y miro a Bakura que parecia ya resignado a ser usado de cama por el lobezno acomodado sobre el, ignorando totalmente al minino que le maullaba constantemente esperando despertarle - .... Creo que despues conoces a este niño, no creo que le despierte ni una bomba nuclear

Jejeje que cosita mas linda - Okami no tardo en ponerse al lado del peliblanco mirando y acariciar suavemente las orejas del canino - puedo llevarmelo a casa?

No, si alguien lo secuestra sere yo - dijo Bakura al instante - asi que ni te emociones

Bueno, te ayudo y me adoptas tambien a mi en tu casa - Bakura puso cara de espanto - no seas asi! Tan mala no soy

No eres mala, solo molesta - bromeo el peliblanco

De pronto el cachorro en el regazo de Bakura bostezo adorablemente y Okami juraria que sus se convirtieron en un par de esferas brillantes, eso habia sido demasiado lindo! - voy a a secuestrar a ese cachorro - murmuro con ganas de arrebatarlo de brazos del otro..

Te jodes, es mio - y a Bakura no le importo lo posesivo que sono eso.

Mauww!! - de pronto el pequeño minino olvidado maullo y Okami no tardo en cargarlo entre sus brazos.

Yo tengo a mi propia lindura - pico la chica mimando al felino ronroneante.

No te enamores, Yugi se la pasa conmigo - gruño Yami rapidamente.

Okami simplemente hizo un puchero mientras el minino corria de sus brazos hacia los de Yami - son unos egoistas todos ustedes!

Llegaste tarde y todos fueron tomados - fue lo unico que dijo Marik con una sonrisa socarrona mientras rascaba las orejas de un Malik mimoso y todos rieron divertidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui vine yop con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Nee... Porque eres tan odioso conmigo Malik? - pregunto Okami algo mosqueada despues de un rato, Marik y Yami se habian ido con Pegaso a informarle que la chica ya estaba aqui, dejandola con Bakura y la criaturas en el consultorio.

Es raro, Malik no fue asi con nosotros... Estas segura que no le hiciste nada? - dijo Bakura aun relajado en el suelo con el cachorro de lobo en su regazo dormido, ambos miraron al Liger acostado sobre sus patas ignorando al mundo antes de que Okami bufara.

No, solo hable con el un... Awwww....! - Okami no pudo evitarlo, justo cuando estaba hablando el pequeño cachorro bostezo de forma bastante adorable - que Kawaii!

See.... Generalmente Ryou es asi de lindo - murmuro el peliblanco rascando las orejitas peludas con mimo, aunque el aura de tranquilidad se corto cuando el pequeño comenzo a gemir y retorserse en el lugar aun dormido - ..... Ry...? Oye pequeño estabas bien, ahora que te sucede?

... Parece un niño con una pesadilla, dejame ver si puedo saber que le sucede - Okami se agacho junto al peliblanco preocupado para acariciar al cachorro tembloroso, se concentro e imagenes comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza, algo borrosas en un principio pero que se aclararon luego de unos segundos.

Primero vio al pequeño acostado sobre una camilla atado y sin poder moverse, el pobrecito gemia asustado mientras un hombre pasaba sus manos sobre su delicado cuerpecito. El tipo tomo una jeringa llena de un liquido morado y la inyecto al cachorro aterrorizado, por unos segundos nada paso hasta que el pequeño comenzo a gemir con dolor. Okami estaba enojada, como alguien podia hacerle daño a algo tan adorable?

Escucho un gruño enojado a un lado y miro a Malik dando golpes y zarpasos contra los barrotes de su jaula, no era tan grande como era ahora pero aun asi tenia un imponente tamaño - oye cosa, es mejor que hagas algo pronto, me estoy cansando de esto! - gruño el hombre enojado al cachorro que se retorcia entre los amarres.

De pronto se escucho un chipazo leve en algun lugar, pero nadie le presto atencion a eso. Okami estaba enojandose en silencio por la injusticia de todo, mientras el hombre se frustraba por la falta de acontecimientos. Otro chispazo un rato despues seguido por un gemido incomodo del cachorro, pero esta vez el hombre si volteo con expresion confundida, Okami tambien solo para ver como todas las computadoras y equipos dentro del lugar comenzaban a incendiarse.

Okami gruño cuando todo comenzo a verse negro, al parecer la pesadilla del pequeño estaba llegando a su fin. Pronto volvio en si y miro como despertaba el pequeño todo alborotado - ya Ryou, seguro era una pesadilla pequeño, estas aqui conmigo y te estoy cuidando - susurro Bakura con suavidad mientras miraba a Okami que asintio y con la mirada le dijo un "luego te cuento".

El cachorro comenzo a tomar su forma semi-humana para abrazarse a Bakura como un niño en busca de consuelo, cosa que no tardo en recibir. Un gruñido leve llamo la atencion de todos y vieron a Malik alli en su forma humana con los brazos estirados, Bakura suspiro algo mosqueado pero le entrego al menor. Ryou podia verse como un adolescente en su forma humana, pero en sus actitudes se notaba lo cachorro que era.

Al pequeño monton que eran Malik y Ryou acurrucados se unio Yugi ronroneando de forma tranquilizadora, Okami estuvo a punto de chillar por la ternura de los chicos pero se contuvo. Un rato duraron asi hasta que Ryou parecio calmarse y giro a ver a Bakura con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque su expresion cambio a una mas nerviosa cuando reparo en la chica extraña junto al peliblanco.

Ella es Okami, estoy seguro que te llevaras muy bien con ella - presento Bakura a la chica que sonrio dulcemente - ella no muerde ni nada, ven para que la conoscas... Te prometo estaras bien

Ryou parecio dudarlo por unos minutos, pero luego salio del regazo de un Malik que no parecia tener muchas ganas de soltarlo para acercarse con lentitud al par. Primero olfateo a la chica con nerviosismo y luego fue que parecio tomar el valor para acercarse lo suficiente para que Okami acariciara las suaves orejas, a lo lejos Malik parecia enfurruñado pero nadie le presto atencion.

Un rato despues Ryou tomo algo mas de confianza para pegarse a la chica y comenzar a lamer sus mejillas cariñosamente - aww!! Que coshita mas linda! - chico Okami acurrucando al chico contra ella.

A mi no me das besitos? - gruño Bakura en una parodia de estar de mal humor.

Ryou sonrio y estiro sus bracitos como pudo aun en el abrazo de la chica, invitando a Bakura para que se abrazara con ellos. Este nego con la cabeza pero accedio y se acerco, resultado... Los tres terminaron en un divertido monton en el suelo, riendo y recibiendo cariño del cachorro.

 _"Genial... Ryou estara electrico toda la noche"_ \- gruño Malik de pronto siendo escuchado unicamente por Okami.

Porque dices eso? Solo es un cachorro feliz - reclamo Okami aun algo molesta por la forma en que le trato el felino - al menos es amable

 _".... Te dije que no hicieras eso!!"_ \- reclamo el felino de nuevo.

Pues no se evitarlo, por alguna razon no necesito concentrarme para escuchar lo que dices y para colmo escucho con claridad... Normalmente son imagenes o sentimientos, pero contigo... - lo ultimo lo murmuro mas para si misma que para lo otros - hay algo en ti distinto a los otros?

 _"... Osea? Ademas que soy mas grande y gruño, y todo lo demas...?"_ \- respondio el rubio enfurruñado.

Okami le miro con fastidio - A eso no me refiero y lo sabes! Debe haber algo distinto en ti

Malik parecio pensarlo un poco y Okami (para su desgracia) no pudo escuchar nada, luego de un rato le miro aun de mal humor - _"es obvio que los tres somos distintos, asi que no se a que te refieres"_

Eres un.... - Okami se detuvo cuando sintio algo peludo contra su pierna y sonrio alegre por el adorable minino que era Yugi acariciandole - hoy voy a morir de tanta ternura junta!

Si, son demasiado lindos cuando quieren - asintio Bakura divertido.

Duraron un rato jugando con las criaturas hasta que llegaron Yami y Marik, y por supuesto se hizo la hora de regresar a los chicos a su "casa". En cuanto las criaturitas fueron guardadas y todos estaban juntos, Bakura confronto a Okami por la pesadilla de su cachorro - oye Okami, que viste en la cabecita de Ryou?

Como le torturaban, esa porqueria me hizo enojar como no tienes una idea - gruño la chica enojada - uff! Eso fue tan horrible...

Bakura fruncio el ceño - A ver, cuenta a detalle que viste mocosa

* * *

 _Mas tarde_..

_"... Por esto no dejo dormir a Ryou por el dia"_ \- se dijo Malik a si mismo mirando al cachorro corretear de un lado a otro cuando deberia estar durmiendo.   
_"Dejale, tiene tiempo sin actuar como un cachorro y es lindo verlo jugar"_ \- dijo Yugi a su lado lamiendo sus patas - " _si tanto sueño tienes anda a dormir, yo vigilo a Ryou... Si me da sueño mañana me acurruco contra Yami, el nunca se niega a mimarme"_

 _"Yami te esta hechando a perder... Y Bakura a este niño"_ \- bromeo mirando al lobezno correr hacia el - _"Voy a pensar que Bakura te da algo raro cuando no miro"_

 _"Kura solo me da cosas que saben rico, ahora.... Voy a cazar tu oreja!!"_ \- Ryou solto un gruñido jugueton para lanzarse por su objetivo, aunque fue frustrado como siempre por la enorme pata del Liger que lo anclo al suelo - _"Grrr....! No se vale, tu eres muy grande y siempre me ganas!"_

 _"jejeje algun dia saldremos de aqui y podras cazar algo de verdad, debe haber alguna manera en que salgamos de aqui y la encontrare"_ \- Malik atrajo con su pata al cachorro para acostarlo boca arriba junto a el y comenzar a lamerle - " _voy a encontrar la forma, no vivire para siempre sometido a los caprichos de ese tipo"_

 _"Malik.... Si salimos de aqui, aun podemos ver a Kura, Marik y Yami?"_ \- pregunto Ryou con una mirada suplicante.

 _"umm.... No se, si nos ayudan supongo que si"_ \- respondio deteniendose en su trabajo para pensar - _"vamos a ver como resulta esto, aun no tengo nada planeado pero ya se me ocurrira algo para que nadie pueda venir a molestar nuestra libertad"_

 _"deberias intentar hacerte amigo de la chica que trajo Bakura, ella puede hablar contigo como si fueras un humano mas"_ \- de pronto Yugi se unio a ellos y miro algo serio al liger - " _porque eres malo con ella?"_

 _"entra en mi cabeza y no me gusta, soy yo el que entra en la cabeza de los demas!"_ \- gimio Malik frustrado - " _no se porque ella puede meterse con mi cabeza!"_

 _"no creo que se meta en tu cabeza, o bueno... No al nivel que tu lo haces"_ \- dijo Yugi soltando un bufido - _"ademas es buena, puedo sentirlo"_

 _"si! Okami es buena Malik, dale una oportunidad"_ \- dijo Ryou saliendo de donde el Liger le tenia aprisionado - _"Yugi...! Quiero jugar!"_

Yugi sonrio - _"jejeje esta bien, vamos a ver si me alcanzas!"_

Ryou solto un aullido feliz y moviendo la cola corrio detras del felino bajo la atenta mirada de Malik - _"Seee.... Hoy no dormimos pero Yugi tiene razon, es lindo verlo divertirse"_

 _".... Yugiiii....! No seas tramposo"_ \- reclamo Ryou despues de un rato de perseguir a Yugi, pero justo cuando estaba por atraparle el felino escurridizo escalo hacia un arbol - " _Baja de alli!"_

 _"Vamo Ry, alcanzame si puedes!"_ \- ronroneo divertido Yugi y Malik nego con la cabeza, hoy no dormiria cierto, pero esto era divertido.

Malik se levanto sonriendo feliz - _"Ryou~ tengo ganas de yo cazarte a ti"_

 _"waaaa....!!"_ \- ahora fue el turno del cachorro para correr en una divertida huida, toda la noche la pasaron asi, correteandose el uno al otro en un juego alegre.

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente..._

Ustedes no durmieron a que? - pregunto Bakura con una crja arqueada al ir a buscar al trio de criaturas solo para encontrarlas acurrucadas juntas y sin nada de ganas de despertarse.

Malik medio levanto la cabeza soltando un bostezo y señalo al cachorro relajado contra el dormido - _"a veces le da por no querer dormir, pero siempre cae en algun momento... Solo que ahora ustedes vienen a una hora y esto se vuelve un problema"_ \- diji en un gruñido que Bakura no entendio.

Si no quieren venir no importa, no estan obligados a estar alla - dijo Bakura con una mirada divertida al monton peludo en el suelo.

Malik asintio y volvio a poner su cabeza contra el lomo de Ryou que servia como su almohada esta vez, Yugi estaba sobre el usando todo su enorme cuerpo como un colchon. Bakura no pudo evitar reirse felizmente y acariciarlos a los tres con cariño, les dio una ultima mirada divertida y salio de su "casa" en direccion al lugar donde estaban todos.

.... Y los chicos? - pregunto Marik extrañado al no sentir la respectiva aplastada que Malik le daba como saludo, solo para girar y ver a Bakura solo.

No quisieron venir, al parecer a Ryou le dio por joder toda la noche y los tres estan rendidos - dijo el peliblanco.

Aww.. Y yo que queria volver a jugar con ellos! - gimio Okami con un puchero.

Luego puedes hacerlo, quiza mas tarde vaya por ellos a ver si ya estan mas descansados - Bakira suspiro y se sento en una silla mirando al techo - ahora que hacemos nosotros? Ya me estoy aburriendo

Yami se encoguio de hombros - Yo si hago algo ademas de jugar con Yugi, voy a seguir estudiando el ADN de los chicos

Que has descubierto nuevo? - pregunto Marik curioso - yo he estado por hacerles una tomografia para ver como son sus organos internos, pero me corta el que seguro no se sentiran comodos con eso, no quiero dañar la confianza que hay entre nosotros...

Yo voy por agua, este lugar es molesto sin las cositas adorables - dijo Okami levantandose con expresion de aburrimiento - regreso en un rato

Despues que la chica se fue nadie dijo nada mas, hasta que la puerta se abrio y todos pensaron que era Okami pero eso fue cortado por la voz que se escucho - Buenos dias mis chicos, que alegria verlos aqui reunidos!

.... Pegaso...? - Yami se giro y miro al de cabellos plateados con fastidio.

Si Yami-boy, he venido a verlos y a... Saber que tienen de mis criaturas, les he dado tiempo para estudiarlos y aun espero resultados - Pegaso sonrio de una forma que les dio ganas a todos los hay presentes de golpearle muy fuerte.

No mucho, hay varias partes del ADN de los chicos que no entiendo aun - eso no era una mentira, pero habian cosas que Yami y los demas habian descubierto de los chicos que no le dirian a Pegaso... Por alguna razon los chicos no querian que el tipo lo supiera y ellos tambien sentian lo mismo.

Entonces tomen otras medidas, si estudiarlos de forma normal no da resultados busquen otras maneras - ordeno Pegaso rapidamente - les pago por resultados y hasta ahora no tengo nada, asi que busquen una forma de obtener resultados

Yami gruño y el mismo estuvo a punto de darle una parte de su mente pero el tipo salio antes de que pudiera - quien tiene ganas de dejar que los chicos le usen como muñeca masticable? - pregunto al aire despues de suspirar.

Malik seguri seria muy feliz con eso - murmuro Marik con el ceño fruncido.

Yo lo que quiero es sacar a Ryou de aqui, algo me dice que no es feliz en este lugar - comento Bakura con la vista perdida en el techo, le habia tomado demasiado cariño al cachorro como para tener que dejarlo aqui algun dia - tengo una casa bastante espaciosa muy lejos de aqui donde puede correr y jugar a placer, le voy a robar de aqui ya lo veran - y si conocieran bien a Bakura habrian notado que decia aquello muy en serio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis amores :3 aqui vine yo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia...
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Ya estan mas descansado? - pregunto Bakura divertido mas tarde ese dia al encontrar al trio despertando suavemente en su "casa"

 _"Siempre dormimos rico acurrucados, aunque tambien me gusta acurrucarme contigo"_ \- ladro Ryou corriendo hacia el peliblanco, sabia que no le entenderia pero igual lo intentaba - " _pero ahora tengo suficiente energia para jugar contigo_!"

Wow Ryou, esa siesta si que te recargo las baterias - comento Bakura divertido por el cachorro electrico que daba vueltas alrededor de el, se agacho y le levanto en brazos para acariciar sus orejas - supongo que quieres venir no? Tenenos que quemar toda esa energia

Un ladrido alegre fue su unica respuesta y recibio una suave rascadita entre las orejas - ustedes tambien quieren venir?

Malik bostezo y asintio adormilado, mientras Yugi maullo frotandose contra sus piernas mimoso y Bakura tomo todo eso como un si unanime. Asi que salio del habitad donde estaban los chicos y les guio hacia la oficina donde solian estar todos, alli Malik no tardo mucho en saltar aplastando cariñosamente a Marik y Yugi salto hacia el regazo de Yami como si fuera su cama - .... Y yo no recibo amor? - se quejo Okami con un puchero.

No, como te dije... Llegaste tarde - bromeo Marik que ya se habia encargado de cambiar las posiciones y tenia a un Malik muy comodo acostado en su pecho con forma humana.

Naa... Juega con Ryou, creo que tiene energia de sobra para jugar con ambos - Bakura dejo al cachorro en el suelo que corrio a consolar a la chica que hacia pucheros - pero no te acostumbres, Ryou es mio

Okami le miro con enojo mientras abrazaba al cachorro inquieto contra su pecho - Pinche imbesil posesivo - aunque su cara cambio a otra enternecida cuando Ryou comenzo a lamer sus mejillas - jejeje awww...! Lindura me eestas haciendo cosquillas 

_Ryou a mejorado mucho en todo el tiempo que llevo con el, aun recuerdo el cachorro asustadizo que era y miralo ahora... Jugando felizmente con alguien relativamente desconocido_ \- penso Bakura bastante feliz de ver a SU cachorro juguetear con Okami y una pelota - _aunque deberia es estar pensando en como sacarlo de aqui, podria tener un bolso lo suficientemente grande como para meterlo alli.... Pero como saco este bolso de aqui sin que le revicen y me descubran? Creo que esa idea no es tan buena joder..._

Por su parte Yugi estaba mirando a un Yami demasiado pensativo para su gusto, ya habia intentado llamar su atencion pero no habia logrado mas que un mimo distraido a sus orejas. Frustrado gimio con las orejas agachas y miro a Yami perderse en sus pensamientos sin que el pudiera hacer nada, se lo penso unos minutos... Malik podia saber que tenia Yami que parecia tan preocupado.

Lo cierto era que cada uno de ellos tenia una especie de habilidad que habian escondido cuidadosamente, Yugi podia hacerse intangible de forma que realmente era imposible encerrarlo en nada mas que energia pura y condensada, Ryou podia manejar cualquier forma de energia y Malik.... Podia meterse en la mente de los humanos al punto de saber sus sentimientos y pensamientos, de alli que casi siempre estuviera un paso al frente a las locuras de la mayoria de los humanos que les rodeaban.

Yugi sabia que Malik podria averiguar rapidamente que le sucedia a Yami, asi que salto del regazo de chico para acercarse a Malik que parecia un gatito ronroneante en los brazos de Marik - _"Malik! Ayudame en algo porfavor..."_

 _"maaa...! Que no ves que es hora de mi arrumaco? Marik esta rascandome y se siente genial"_ \- gimio el liger acostado felizmente en el regazo de Marik.

Yugi hizo un puchero - _"Malik... No tendras que moverte, solo quiero que veas que le tiene tan pensativo.... Me preocupa"_

Malik gimio, esa vocesita tristona y apagada era su perdicion. Su instinto del deber y de proteger a los dos que eran menores que el le pateaban por haber rechazado ayudar a Yugi, asi que suspiro y sin quitarse de su posicion miro de reojo a Yami.   
_... A mi me vale lo que diga Pegaso, no le hare daño a estas criaturas solo para que el sepa de que estan hechas... Es posible que su concepcion no haya sido la mas natural, pero estan vivos y mi etica no me permite hacer una bajeza como esa_ \- pensaba Yami sin saber que Malik escuchaba cada una de sus palabras - _necesito una forma de sacarlos, Yugi es pequeño y no creo que me sea demasiado dificil sacarlo de contrabando... El problema esta en que no lo separare de los demas y aunque logre sacarlos a los tres Pegaso me cazaria por robar a sus Criaturas..._

Malik parpadeo sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, un humano queria ayudarles? Desde siempre supo que estos tres eran diferentes, pero nunca espero que tanto... Al punto de querer ayudarlos... - _".... Yugi, tal parece que saldremos de aqui antes de lo previsto...."_

 _"... Are...?"_ \- le pequeño felino negro se le quedo mirando con confusion.

 _"... Jejeje se de lo que hablo Yugi, tu solo espera que piense bien las cosas y haga otras"_ \- al pequeño felino no le gusto para nada la sonrisa felina que se coloco en la cara de Malik, eso nunca era un buen presagio para nadie.

* * *

_Dias despues..._

Malik sonriente miraba a Yugi y Ryou entretenidos con sus respectivos humanos (porque si, de un tiempo para aca el rubio felino habia comenzado a llamar a ese grupo de humanos como de su propiedad), estaba gestando unos cuantos planes pero necesitaba comunicarse con sus humanos. Por ello necesitaba arreglarse con esa chica que trajo el humano de Ryou, con la elegancia propipa de la raza camino hacia la chica y acosto la cabeza en su hombro.

Ella que estaba sentaba y arrojando una pelota no muy lejos para que Ryou la trajera miro al rubio extrañamente - y ahora tu que? - pregunto al ser bastante raro que Malik se le acercara por voluntad propia.

 _".... Porque deberia confiar en ti? Ellos son buenos con nosotros...."_ \- bien... Malik no habia querido decir eso, quiso ser mas suave... Pero algo en la hembra no le agradaba y no era su personalidad ya que era bastante dulce, pero era casi como... _\- .... Porque me siento como amenazado por ella? No es como si me fuera hecho algo a mi o a alguno de los otros..._ \- penso para si mismo bastante confundido, lo que no se dio cuenta era que aquello tambien habia sido escuchado por la mujer.

Yo no te hare ningun tipo de daño, no tienes que sentirse amenzado por mi - dijo Okami segura, no le gustaba que el felino desconfiara de ella asi - solo quiero ayudarlos!

 _"..... De verdad?"_ \- joder que Malik queria confiar, pero habia algo en el que no dejaba terminar de pasar a la hembra. Miro como esta sonrio asintiendo y trago todo eso qus sentia para terminar de arreglar lo que necesitaba - _".... Esta bien, confiare en ti... Pero debes jurar que no nos traicionaras!"_

Juro no traicionarles cariño - aseguro Okami feliz, brevemente miro como todos en la habitacion miraban en si direccio pero no le importo... Habia hecho las pases con Malik!

 _".... Umm hay algo que queria preguntarte"_ \- murmuro Malik despues de un rato de silencio - _"... Tu nos protegerias y ayudarias a salir de este lugar?"_

La chica endurecio un poci su expresion - Ustedes no son felices aqui verdad?

 _".... No, nos sentimos basicamente un objeto guardado en un cajon que las personas pueden venir a usar cuanto quiera"_ \- despondio Malik soltando un gruñido - " _..... nosotros solo queremos ser libres"_

Esta bien ayudare, pero espero tu plan sea bueno - accedio Okami segura para que Malik sonriera de forma travieza y comenzara a hablar de su plan, al final Okami se le quedo mirando extrañamente al liger - ..... Y como se supone que haras algo asi?

 _"nosotros tenemos nuestras maneras niña, tu solo dile a los chicos su parte y cuando te diga hay que hacerlo"_ \- dijo Malik sonriendo felizmente - " _saldremos de aqui... Despues vemos que hacemos con nuestras vidas"_

Okami sonrio y con delicadeza rasco una de las orejitas de Malik - No creo que los chicos tengan demasiado problema en cuidar de ustedes, todos tienen propiedades bastante grandes donde pueden mantenerlos - Malik parecio pensarlo un poco y luego asintio, confiaba en esos tres humanos (y en Okami hasta cierto punto, aun habia cierta parte de el que rechazaba a la chica)... Y tampoco es que tenia algo mas que hacer, iba a estar totalmente perdido en cuanto saliera e iban a necesitar ayuda - no te preocupes tanto Malik, estaremos contigo... - tranquilizo Okami al ver la cara pensativa de chico felino junto a ella.

 _"..... Gracias...."_ \- murmuro Malik suspirando y regresando con Marik que habia visto toda la interaccion con curiosidad.

* * *

_Mas tarde..._

Que hablaron tu y Malik? - pregunto Marik curioso en cuanto habian guardado a las criaturas en su Hogar ese mismo dia.

Los chicos estan planeando huir de aqui y Malik me estaba dando los detalles de sus planes - respondio la chica con una mirada travieza.

Bakura sonrio bastante feliz con esta informacion, el planeando robarse a Ryou y ellos que querian irse de aqui, todo esto es maravilloso! - .... De verdad? Y cual es su plan?

Malik solo me dijo que necesitaban que les dejaran la llave de su habitad, que Yugi se conoce mejor que nadie todo el complejo y no les seria dificil huir solos de aqui - explico Okami encogiendose de hombros - que el nos avisa el dia en que llevaran a cabo el plan de ellos para que los esperemos fuera, le pregunte si podria de verdad hacer eso y el mocoso simplemente respondio "Nosotros tenemos nuestras formas"

Umm... No se, me da miedo su seguridad... He visto a tipos armados escondidos en varios lugares, no quiero enterarme a la mañana siguiente que les paso algo - dijo Marik con el ceño fruncido.

Malik parecia muy seguro de lo que hablaba, ademas Pegaso se esta volviendo molesto y dudo mucho que espere para ponerse insistente con resultados.... Y al parecer no tiene piedad de los pobres, ellos tienen que salir de aqui pronto - a Okami ya le habian informado sobre la visita del tipo a la oficina y lo que dijo, sobra decir que estaba bastante indignada con el hombre - ellos no son tontos, tienen mas inteligencia de la que le dan creditos y estoy segura que tienen un haz bajo la manga

Espero que tengas razon - murmuro Yami preocupado por su pequeño gatito - cuando dijeron que huirian?

Que Malik me avisa, que ese dia les dejemos una llave y los esperemos al anochecer cerca de este lugar para llevarlos lejos - dijo Okami - pero no dijo una fecha exacta, supongo que esperan algo o necesitan hacer algo antes...

Marik solo solto una risotada emocionada - Sea lo que sea no puedo esperar, tener a Malik conmigo sera divertido

* * *

_En ese mismo momento..._

_"Ryou, Yugi necesito que me presten atencion un momento"_ \- pidio Malik distrayendo a los menores de su juego y haciendole sentarse frente a el - _"Ya tengo la forma para ser libres de esta porqueria, pero necesito que sean agresivos... Nada de ser cachorros tiernos y amables ese dia vale?_ _Vamos a irnos y deshasernos de todo lo que pueda quitarnos nuestra libertad"_

 _".... Pero como lo haremos?..."_ \- pregunto Ryou con las orejitas agachas.

 _"Facil, Pegaso siempre ha querido ver de lo que somos capaces no? Pues que lo vea y me asegurare que sea lo ultimo que vea tambien"_ \- explico Malik con una expresion travieza y maliciosa - _"Solo liberate Ryou, cuando el plan comience quiero que te liberes, tu tambien Yugi, quiero que les golpees de forma que no puedan ni defenderse... Yo estare con ustedes y nos protegeremos, estaremos bien chicos!"_

Ninguno dijo nada despues de eso, hasta que de pronto la expresion de Yugi se endurecio - ".... Esta bien Malik, yo tambien quiero salir de aqui" - ambos miraron al cachorro que parecia nervioso y Yugi se acerco a el ronroneando para tranquilizarle - _"eres fuerte Ry, entre los tres saldremos de aqui y seremos felices... Se que podras ayudarnos!"_

 _".... Y-Yo... Si! Yo soy fuerte y les ayudare chicos!"_ \- asintio el cachorro seguro despues de un rato y recibio los mimos de los otros dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Como estan? :3
> 
> Yo bien y trayendo un nuevo capitulo! :D
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Malik sonrió en cuanto miro pasar a Pegaso hacia su oficina por el vidrio de su jaula, rápidamente averiguo que el peliplateado se quedaria hasta muy tarde por aqui y supo que era hoy o nunca - _debo avisarle a nuestros humanos que hoy es el dia, hoy nos ganaremos nuestra libertad_ \- penso el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mas feliz de lo que nunca habia estado se regreso con sus compañeros que estaban medio despiertos a esta hora de la mañana - _"Yugi! Ryou! Hoy es el dia!!"_ \- rugio/chillo emocionado.

 _".... Maaa...! El dia de que?"_ \- pregunto Yugi adormilado mientras que la pequeña bolita que era Ryou dormido se apretaba mas no queriendo despertarse.

 _"El dia en que seremos libres par de tontos!"_ \- respondió Malik rodando los ojos - _"cuando nuestros humanos vengan les dire que hoy es el dia, no puedo esperar!"_

 _"... Ser libres puede esperar que yo duerma 10min mas, Ryou esta calentito"_ \- murmuro el felino negro acurrucandose contra el cachorro.

 _"PPuuff! No les soporto, yo aqui emocionado porque saldremos de aqui y ustedes alli como si nada"_ \- refunfuño Malik pero igual se acosto junto a los otros dos - _"vamos a dormir hasta que lleguen los humanos"_

Duraron un rato asi hasta que ya sintieron que debia ser la hora que llegaran los humanos y no se equivocaron, justo en ese momento llego Bakura a buscarlos - hola pequeños, como durmieron?

 _"Bien, aunque podremos dormir mejor a partir de ahora"_ \- gruño Malik aunque fue obvio que Bakura ni le entendio, Ryou como el cachorro activo que era abrio sus ojos alegre y salto hacia el humano ladrando felizmente.

Jejeje hola Ry, veo que estas descansado y con las baterias bien puestas - Bakura sonrio agachandose para tomar al pequeño entre sus brazos - vamos, los demas deben estar esperando

Bakura salio siendo seguido de las criaturas, Malik parecia danzar sobre sus patas mientras miraba sus alrededores con toda la malicia que su felino cuerpo podia acumular - _voy a encargarme que de esta cosa solo queden escombros!" -_ penso con una sonrisa hambrienta.

Pronto habían llegado a la oficina y Marik se extraño cuando su Liger fue hacia Okami primero que aplastarlo amorosamente - _"neeee...! Hoy es el dia! Diles a los humanos que hoy salimos de aqui"_

.... De verdad? - pregunto Okami emocionada a lo que Malik asintio con igual alegria, la chica con una sonrisa que no le cabia en el rostro se giro para chillarle a los demas que miraba confundidos la escena - chicos, Malik dice que hoy el y los demas haran su plan para salir de aqui!

Los tres humanos parpadearon para mirar a las respectivas criaturas que estaban con ellos, estos asintieron aunque ninguno con mas emocion que Malik. Yami levanto a su gatito y le miro serio - quiero que te cuides y si ves que esto se torna muy peligroso no lo hagas, mantente a salvo porfavor

 _"Voy a estar bien Yami, nadie puede tocarme si no quiero"_ \- maullo tranquilizadoramente aunque no fue entendido.

Bakura tampoco tardo mucho en aportar su granito de arena al sermon - Tu tambien Ryou, si ves todo mal no te tientes y corre, yo buscare la forma de salvarte vale?

 _"Te quiero Kura, no te preocupes... Si me lastiman los ataco!"_ \- ladro el cachorro con emocion, Malik habia hecho un buen trabajo en darle animos al pequeño.

Los humanos de haber sabido las habilidades secretas de sus criaturas, no abrian estado tan muertos de preocupacion. Esos tres tenian un plan y sabian que hacer - _"Ryou, Yugi les quiero descanzados para hoy en la noche, despues podremos jugar hasta el cansancio"_

 _"Malik... No te pongas mandon, sabemos hacer las cosas"_ \- reclamo Yugi con aburrimiento desde el regazo de Yami que le acariciaba.

Malik resoplo para si mismo - _"Solo quiero que todo sea perfecto, no quiero a ninguno de ustedes heridos"_

 _"Ño peleen, a Ryou no le gusta cuando Malik y Yugi pelean... Me pongo triste"_ \- susurro el cachorro de forma adorable con laa orejitas caidas y los ojos brillantes, una actuacion digna de un oscar señores.

 _"Eres un Manipulador de lo peor Ryou, te lo he dicho?"_ \- gruño el liger sintiendo como se desinflaba, no podia con esos ojos.

Awww......!!! - al parecer Malik y Yugi no fueron los unicos derretidos por esa carita, Okami despues de chillar se habia lanzado al suelo y atraido al cachorro a su pecho para achucharlo.

 _"eso te pasa por manipulador!"_ \- bromeo Malik al ver a Ryou ser aplastado amorosamente... Y hablando de aplastar, aun no le habia dado amor a Marik.

Arg! - gimio el pobre cuando recibio todo el peso del liger sobre su espalda - ... Eres lindo Malik, pero un dia de estos me dejaras sin costillas... - todos se rieron para comenzar con su rutina, los humanos intentando olvidar la creciente preocupacion que sentian y las criaturas (sabiendo lo anterior) siendo mas dulces para que se tranquilizaran.

* * *

_Mas tarde..._

La sabes usar no Malik? - pregunto Bakura serio entregandole la llave al liger de forma disimulada (cosa tonta, Ryou ya habia hecho trizas las camaras de seguridad... De nuevo), tenia la de Marik de respuesto para poder salir sin problemas.

 _"Si, la se usar mas que tu"_ \- gruño el rubio enfurruñado.

Bakura le miro con el ceño fruncido - No me insulte jovencito, no te entendi un carajo pero me senti insultado

 _"Andate de una vez, nos vemos mas tarde"_ \- gruño Malik frustrado.

Bakura suspiro y miro a su alrededor antes de mirar a las tres criaturas frente a el - quiero que se mantengan a salvo, no me gustaria ver heridas en ustedes pequeños - Con eso Bakura giro sobre sus talones y salio del lugar con la llave prestada, no sin antes claro dar una ultima mirada al trio que dejaba atras y rezaba porque se mantuvieran a salvo.

Malik se puso serio al instante, ahora que no habian camaras podian comenzar desde antes sus planes - _"Yugi, vamos a esperar que nuestros humanos terminen de irse y sales a explorar... Cuida especialmente que no te vean"_

 _"No te preocupes Malik, nunca lo hacen"_ \- dijo Yugi divertido.

 _"Lo se... Y Ryou, te quiero sobre mi lomo, nosotros nos encargaremos del trabajo pesado y mientras yo acabo con todo con mis garras tu me proteges"_ \- ordeno Malik recibiendo un ladrido seguro del mas pequeño.

Hicieron justo como dijo Malik, esperaron un rato a que oscurecer y que los humanos amigables se fueran. Justo cuando sintieron que la luna estaba bien arriba en el cielo, Yugi salio a travez del vidrio como si este no existiera. El liger se sento a esperar que Yugi volviera de su exploracion y cuando lo hizo minutos despues le miro expectante - _"Todos los guardias nocturnos estan en sus lugares casi dormidos, Pegaso esta en su oficina y seria bueno movernos... Creo que tiene ganas de irse"_

 _"Bien, Ryou ven conmigo"_ \- ordeno el liger con sus colmillos al descubierto, el lobezno asintio para tomar su forma humana y subirse al lomo del liger.

Ryou sabia exactamente a lo que se referia Malik cuando le dijo que queria que le protegiera, asi que se aferro bien al lomo dorado y mirando con atencion su entorno. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de un color azul electrico mientras sentia la energia que habia a su alrededor - _"Yugi abrenos la puerta y luego desaparece, se nuestros ojos en la oscuridad"_ \- pidio Malik con una sonrisa mientras flexionaba sus garras.

La puerta se abrio y Malik salio mirando como Yugi desaparecia en la oscuridad, primero iba por los guardias de la entrada al ala secreta donde les mantenian - " _Ryou quiero que vayas destruyendo cada artefacto que nos encontremos y causes un incendio que controles, destruiremos todo esto para que nadie sepa que existimos y asi no nos molesten"_ \- dijo Malik serio.

El liger caminaba por los pasillos con la ligereza y cautela que caracterizaba a la raza, nadie se dio cuenta de que las criaturas habian salido, asi como tampoco el par de guardias se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedia hasta que uno de ellos ya tenia a Malik encima y con su cuello entre los poderosos colmillos. No siquiera pudo gritar cuando su cuello fue partido y quedo inerte en el suelo, sono un disparo pero Malik ni se inmuto, la bala habia sido detenida a centimetros de distancia del Liger por un chispaso azul.

Q-Que...? - chillo el pobre guardia aterrorizado cuando un par de orbes azules electrico se fijaron en el, intento disparar dos veces mas pero las balas fueron detenidas en el aire por otros chipazos azules. Temblando mientras miraba al felino acercarse justo como un gato asechaba a su presa intento tomar su radio para pedir refuerzos pero Malik ya estaba encima de el y su destino fue el mismo que el anterior guardia.... Ya tenian via libre para irse pero aun les quedaban cosas por hacer - " _Ya saben de nosotros Yugi?"_

 _"No, sospechan que algo sucede pero no saben la gravedad del asunto asi que no hay problema inmediato"_ \- respondio el pequeño felino apareciendo para volver a desaparecer.

Malik se escurrio un poco la sangre que le recorria todo la cara antes de continuar, sabia que a esta hora solo habian unos pocos guardias haciendo guardias haciendo ronda cada cierto tiempo... Esos eran los siguientes. Uno a uno los cazo en medio de la oscuridad hasta que llego al cuarto de control donde ya podia escuchar que habia un revuelo, Malik rompio la puerta de una embestida y gruño amenazadoramente dandose a descubrir.

Habian cinco humanos en total, todos le apuntaron con armas y dos dispararon... Dandose cuenta que fue inutil cuando un par de chispasos desaparecieron las balas de una sola vez. Malik salto sobre un humano que tenia cerca y le arranco un tajo del costado dejandolo desangrarse, otro humano se aterro y con un chillido se lanzo sobre el felino con una cuchilla... No llego muy lejos antes de caer fulminado en cuanto un par de orbes azules se abrieron y le miraron directamente, Malik miro a los humanos asustados que quedaban con malicia felina y ni siquiera se molesto en acabarlos.

Simplemente giro y en cuanto salio por la puerta todo comenzo a explotar llenando de fuego el espacio, Malik estaba seguro de que ninguno saldria vivo de alli y si lo hacia... Se encontrarian con otro rastro de fuego que les dejaria sin esperanza - _"Malik... Solo queda Pegaso y un trio de guardias que van con el, ya sabe lo que sucede y tiene armas.... Graciosamente electricas de esas que se usan para controlar a las bestias, cree que estamos heridos y sera pan comido para el controlarnos"_

 _".... Jejeje Ryou, demuestra lo que es electricidad!"_ \- bromeo Malik divertido mientras se lamia un poco las patas, las tenia muy resbalosas despues de cazar tanto.

Malik siguio su camino con cautela, no queria que un humano les llegara por sorpresa. Pronto vio la oficina de Pegaso frente a el con dos guardias parados a los lados - _... El otro debe estar dentro con Pegaso_ \- se dio cuenta mientras se agachaza y asechaba a los hombres, lastima que uno de ellos se dio cuenta a tiempo de su presencia y les apunto con una de esas armas.

Quieto hay bestia antes de que termine contigo - gruño el hombre mirando al tenso liger acercandose por un costado, hasta que de pronto tuvo que soltar su arma... La electricidad dentro de esta parecia haberse vuelto loca y lo electrocuto incluso a el, Malik no perdio tiempo en saltar sobre el hombre y de un zarpaso acabar con el... Al tiempo que el otro tambien caia con graves quemaduras sobre su cuerpo, justo donde se guardaba varias de esas armas electricas.

Malik gruño de forma aprobatoria al cachorro en su lomo, iba a recordarse mimarlo mucho despues de todo lo valiente que habia sido... Varias veces el pobre de Ryou se habia aferrado a el con miedo pero no lo habia demostrado y se mantuvo alerta en todo momento, Malik estaba muy orgulloso.

El Liger de una embestida tumbo la puerta y miro con ira a los dos hombres alli, principalmente a Pegaso... Pero no avanzo mas al ver en las manos del guardaespalda una arma un poco mas potente de lo que esperaba, no sabia si Ryou podria detener un disparo de esa cosa y no se arriesgaria... Asi que se quedo quieto donde estaba analizando la situacion.

Veo que falta uno de ustedes, que lastima... Aunque es obvio, la naturaleza es asi, era el mas pequeño y debil - dijo Pegaso con burla, pero Malik le ignoro a favor de sonreir malicioso. Gruño y vio a Yugi aparecer justo en una repiza... Donde podia saltar hacia el guardia con facilidad, cosa que no tardo en hacer.

Yugi salto y con sus garritas se aferro al hombro del tipo mientras mordia su cuello con todas sus fuerzas, Malik no perdio el tiempo en abalanzarse contra el tipo y tumbarlo mientras Ryou tomaba el arma para arrojarla lejos. Lastima que no se dieron cuenta de que Pegaso tenia su propia arma y disparo contra ellos, solo el sonido les alerto y los tres se congelaron sin saber a donde habia dado el tiro.

Malik lo descubrio muy pronto cuando escucho un gemido ahogado y algo calido comenzo a mojar su lomo - _".... R-Ryou... E-Estas...?"_

 _"E-Estoy bien M-Malik"_ \- susurraron pero el Liger no se convencion, el tono de Ryou demostraba dolor y no le gustaba para nada... Debia terminar esto ahora!

Asi que, mientras Pegaso cargaba el arma tembloroso Yugi mordio su pantorrilla y Malik termino con su vida de un mordisco. Yugi se tomo su forma humana cuando ya no habian mas enemigos y se acerco a Ryou preocupado - _"Ry, dime donde te dio"_

 _".... A-Aqui..."_ \- susurro el pobre tomando su pierna y mostrandola mientras gemia.

 _"Malik, Pegaso le dio en el muslo y esta sangrando mucho"_ \- dijo Yugi preocupado.

 _"Ya vamos de ida, Ryou toma tu forma animal y Yugi quedate asi, sube a mi lomo y sosten a Ry... Nuestros humanos deben estar fuera ya, ellos ayudaran a Ryou"_ \- gruño Malik dejando subir al tricolor con el pequeño acurrucado contra su pecho - _"Ryou... Se que te he pedido mucho pero necesito que destruyas esto, has que este edificio colapse para que nadie sepa lo que sucedia aqui... Los cientificos que no estan no diran nada, se que afuera los humanos son incredulos y no querran ser tratados como locos, ademas creeran que fallecimos junto a todos los de aqui"_

Ryou no se movio, pero las cosas comenzaron a estallar violentamente mientras Malik corria a travez del edificio que ya estaba en llamas. El Liger corria sin miedo, las llamas ni le tocaban ya que una pelicula azul los cubria a todos mientras todo explotaba detras de ellos, Malik dio un ultimo salto y su pelaje ondeo con la briza fria de la noche... Olisqueo el aire y a pesar de todo sonrio encantado, era la primera vez en su vida que sentia la briza nocturna sobre su pelaje.

 _"Malik... Despues habra tiempo de disfrutar, ahora Ryou necesita ayuda"_ \- susurro Yugi a lo que Malik asintio.

Con rapidez comenzo a olisquear el ambiente hasta que la briza le trajo el aroma de sus humanos cerca, corrio hacia alli y miro a todos de pie junto a una... Cosa... Bastante grande y que nunca habia visto. Gruño algo amenzador mirando la "cosa" y haciendo que los humanos se fijaran en ellos - Malik... Que te pasa? Porque estas alterado?

 _"Ryou esta herido y que es esa cosa!?"_ \- chisto Marik no muy en sus cabales, ya cualquier cosa le ponia los pelos de punta al tener al cachorro de la manada herido.   
Afortunadamente Okami estaba alli y se fijo en lo que miraba Malik insistentemente, estaba preocupada por eso de Ryou herido pero primero lo primero... Calmar al liger, asi que sonrio y se giro de nuevo hacia el - es una Maquina que sirve para transportarnos mas rapido Malik, se llama "auto" - tranquilizo dandole unos cuantos golpecitos a las llantas para demostrar que no estaba vivo.

Malik... Estas todo ensangrentado, dime que tu no estas herido - gruño Marik acercandose al liger que aun olisqueaba lo que habia bautizado como "cosa".

Este gimio asegurandose que ya estaban a salvo y dejo bajar a Yugi que mostro a Ryou sangrando, Bakura gruño quizas tan fuerte como Malik y tomo con cuidado al cachorro casi inconciente - es una herida de bala y no se si rompio una vena, pero lo parece por la cantidad de sangre que esta perdiendo - murmuro el peliblanco revisando al pequeño.

Tengo un colsultorio totalmente equipado en casa, vamos y les revisamos a todos - dijo Yami subiendo en el lado del chofer, Bakura asintio y se subio atras tomando un par de mantas que habian traido para envolver la pierna de Ryou.

Malik, toma tu forma humana y sube con Bakura - pidio Marik en voz baja, Malik no parecia quere demasiado hacerlo, pero accedio al ver a Ryou alli ya y bien.

Malik y Yugi subieron atras, Yugi en forma animal para acostarse ronroneando tranquilizadoramente junto a Ryou. Okami subio junto a Yami y Marik jalo en su regazo a Malik para mimarlo, asi todos estuvieron arriba y en camino a una nueva vida donde a las criaturas les esperaban muchas cosas nuevas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores, aqui vine yo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

_"Un terrible suceso, una de las sucursales de Ilusion se ha quemado con su dueño y varios trabajadores dentro, mi mas sentido pesame a los familiares de las....."_

Ryou deja la pierna - regaño Bakura al cachorro en su regazo que buscaba hurgar en las vendas que cubrian la herida en su pata - si no te la dejas en paz no se curara bien

 _"Pero pica mucho Kuraaaa...!"_ \- gimio el pequeño acurrucado en su regazo.

Era el dia siguiente de la huida de las criaturas y se encontraban todos reunidos en una enorme casa propiedad de Yami, los primeros en despertarse fueron Bakura y Ryou. Despues que el mayor habia revisado la herida del mas pequeño se habia recostado en el mueble a pasar el rato mientras esperaban que los demas despertaran.

Bakura habia "dormido" (mas como darse micro siestas y luego despertar para ver a Ryou) junto a su cachorro, alguien tenia que vigilarle mientras dormia y salia de la anestecia que le aplicaron. Con la noche que paso no fue raro cuando Bakura estaba de nuevo en el mundo de los sueños, Ryou le miraba dormir mientras su cola se movia ritmicamente con ganas de jugar, pero recordo que su patita estaba lastimada y que si la forzaba le doleria... Ademas Bakura estaba dormido y no queria despertarle.

De pronto escucho un gruñido y vio a Malik bajar las escaleras bostezando, su cola se levanto y gimio bajito llamando su atencion - _"Malikkkk!! Hola!"_

 _"Hola Ry, como amaneciste?"_ \- pregunto el Liger acercandose y mirando la patita del mas pequeño - _"Como esta tu pata?"_

 _"Pica.... Aunque Yami me dijo que lo haria por los puntos, pero que no la moviera mucho porque puede abrirse de nuevo la herida"_ \- respondio el Lobezno mirando la extremidad - _"No me duele ni nada gracias a una cosa que Kura me dio, pero igual no quiero forzarme"_

 _Umm... Tienes razon, tienes sed o algo? Puedo llevarte y darte un poco de agua_ \- Malik inclino al cabeza mientras se transformaba en humano.

Marik y Okami se habian encargado de darle a el y a Yugi un instructivo rapido de las cosas basicas de la casa (claro despues de darle un baño bastante traumatico para quitar toda la sangre apelmazada, estuvo a punto de tragarselos a ambos por eso), tales cosas como tomar uno poco de agua del grifo o del congelador, beber en un vaso o tomar algun bocado para matar el hambre. Ryou habia estado inconciente durante el instructivo asi que Malik se encargaria de ayudarle - " _puedes transformarte en humano?"_

 _"Yami me dijo que no, las vendas me lastimarian la herida"_ \- respondio el menor gimiendo con fastidio - _"Pero si... Tengo algo de sed"_

 _"Ven te dare agua"_ \- Malik recogio con cuidado entre sus brazos a su amigo y le llevo a lo que su humano llamo cocina, le dejo en una sabana acolchada que habian dejado alli para ellos y lleno del grifo un cuenco de agua dejandoselo la lobezno al frente - _"yo aun tengo sueño, no se tu"_

 _"Yo queria jugar, pero asi no puedo"_ \- Malik sonrio, casi podia ver a Ryou haciendo pucheros, ya habia bebido suficiente agua y miraba aburrido alrededor.

 _"Entonces a dormir un rato, hay una enorme colcha que Marik puso en la esquina de la sala que me llama para acurrucarme"_ \- Malik volvio a tomar entre sus brazos al lobezno para llevarlo a la suave colcha en la la esquina de la sala, dejo al mas pequeño acostado para trans formarse el mismo y acurrucarse junto al otro.

Un rato despues los demas bajaron mirando al peliblanco aun dormido en el mueble, las criaturas en una esquina acurrucadas pareciendo dormidas. Yami dejo ir a Yugi que se revolvia entre sus brazos y miro con una sonrisa como corrio hacia sus amigos, mientras Marik pateo no muy suavemente a Bakura para despertarlo - arriba bella durmiente, tenemos que hablar!

Tsk! Podias haber sido mas suave - reclamo el otro sobando su tracero - que carajos pasa ahora?

Tenemos que hablar sobre que hacer, tenemos tres especimenes vivos de cambiaformas aqui y dudo mucho que ellos quieran ser exibidos en un zoo o ir a algun centro para que les estudien - explico Yami mirando al peliblanco como si fuera un idiota - son especiales y las demas personas no les aceptaran como si nada, tenemos que protegerlos

Waaa tienes razon, aunque no veo tanto problema - gimio Bakura terminando de levantarse - yo tengo licencia para tratar con criaturas grandes y Ryou no es tan grande, pasa casi comoun perro lobo... Yugi casi es un gatito, el unico mas o menos complicado es Malik por su tamaño

Yo me encargo de Malik, no se preocupen - aseguro Marik sin problemas.

Oigan... Suenan con si los separaran, eso no me parece nada bien! - reclamo Okami con el ceño fruncido - ellos son una manada y no creo que hayan escapado de ese lugar para separarse

... Y que propones? - pregunto Yami rodando los ojos.

Todos aqui tenemos lo suficiente como para construirles un santuario, cualquier cosa son sus criaturas y si no las miran de mas pasan como animales normales - explico la chica sonriente - una casa donde todos nosotros vivamos y ellos puedan desarrollar sus instintos como se debe

No me parece una casa, en un lugar asi no habra nada de desarrollo de instintos - murmuro el tricolor mirando al techo - dejame hacer unas llamadas y ver que resulevo, les parece que todos vivamos juntos por el bien de ellos?

Naaa... Ustedes no son tan molestos - respondio Bakura mirando de reojo a Ryou que parecia estarse levantando - asi nos turnamos para cuidarles, mientras alguno trabaje el otro les cuida

Yami bufo - Yo puedo trabajar desde casa, la mayoria de mis trabajos son consultas via internet... Asi que puedo cuidarles sin problemas

Yo puedo arreglar algo parecido, igual estaba arreglando no trabajar mas en un lugar fijo - agrego Marik sonriendo.

Suertudos, yo si tengo que trasladarme de cualquier forma - gruño Bakura enfurruñado, no podia tratar la conducta de un animal de lejos.

Bien, de cualquier manera vivamos aqui por ahora - Yami se estiro y se escucho un gemido lastimero, todos miraron a donde estaban las criaturas que parecian rodear preocupadas al pequeño lobezno - creo que se le paso el efecto de los analgesicos, traelo Bakura para volverlo a medicar y que no sufra dolor

Bakura asintio y recogio al pequeño entre sus brazos, cuando desaparecieron Yami y el peliblanco Malik se acerco a la chica timidamente - _"Ry esta realmente bien verdad? No le paso nada malo a su pata?"_

No Malik, el esta bien y solo sera cuestion de tiempo para que pueda volver a ser el cachorro activo que es - Okami sonrio y con cautela acaricio las orejas peludas, sonrio aun mas cuando el felino se dejo acariciar sin problemas - les ayudaremos a ser felices no se preocupen

\-- o -- O -- o --

_Tiempo despues..._

El tiempo paso y el grupo se hizo cada vez mas unido, todos de esforzaban por enseñarles a los chicos lo que podian para que puedan vivir sin problemas donde estaban. Incluso Okami siendo la unica que podia comunicarse como tal con ellos estaba intentando enseñarles ha hablar, su forma humama tenia cuerda vocales humanas... Asi que deberian poder hacerlo.

Haber Malik, di Hola! - ... Bien, Okami no era realmente la mejor maestra pero lo intentaba.

.... H-Hola... - esa fue la respuesta temblorosa del rubio con las orejas pegadas a su craneo en concentracion, fue mas un gruñido entrecortado que una palabra pero se entendio.

Yay! Vamos bien Malik, dentro de poco vas a hablar con normalidad! - celebro Okami despeinando los cabellos del menor - Yugi es tu turno!

Los otros tres miraban negando con la cabeza como Okami tenia a las tres criaturas sentadas estilo indio haciendo un pequeño circulo alrededor de ella, los tres cambiaformas parecian adorablemente concentrados y no podian dejar de verles. Aun seguian en la misma casa y ya el revuelo de la muerte de Pegaso habia pasado un poco, asi que ya no estaban preocupados por eso.

Yami... Algun dia nos diras que tienes planeado? - gruño Bakura con fastidio.

Esperen unos dias coño y lo averiguaran - respondio gruñendo de igual forma el aludido rodando los ojos - total, solo quedan un par de dias antes de que nos larguemos de aqui

De verdad...? - pregunto Marik parpadeando.

Si, solo me faltan arreglar los detalles del viaje y... Que ustedes me den su pasaporte y demas papeles, espero que esten en regla porque si no los voy a matar - dijo el tricolor levantandose al ver a Yugi corriendo hacia el.

Y-Yami H-Hola!! - el mayor tomo entre sus brazos al cambiaformas enternecido, ya sabia decir su nombre decentemente... Que lindo.

Jejeje hola Yugi, muy bien hecho - le alago con cariño - eres un pequeño muy inteligente - Yugi ronroneo entre sus brazos y se apretujo contra el alegre.

K-Kura! - a Ryou parecia hacerle bastante facil el nombre de Bakura (pero nada mas) y el hombre estaba bastante orgulloso por eso, su pequeño siempre tenia un lugar especial para el.

Hoy fue un gran dia de aprendizaje, todos ustedes son muy listos - dijo Marik siendo el que faltaba por felicitar a los cambiaformas - ahora pueden ir a jugar

No tuvieron que decirselo dos veces, los tres se transformaron para salir corriendo al enorme patio de atras. Todos les miraron corretearse alegremente en su juego hasta que Yami se levanto con un suspiro - voy a terminar de arreglar las cosas, cuiden de Yugi un momento - con eso el tricolor se fue dejando a los demas en la incertidumbre de lo que estaba planeando

\-- o -- O -- o --

_Dias despues..._

Suban pequeños, estaran bien y por lo que mas quieran... No se transformen hasta que les digamos - pidio Yami mirando a las tres criaturas frente suyo.

Detras de el habian tres jaulas de distintos tamaños, una enorme para Malik, otra mediana para Ryou y la ultima pequeña para Yugi - volaremos en un avion y las reglas dicen que deben ir asi, estaran seguros pequeños se los juro... Volaremos en un avion privado

De donde carajos sacaste un avion privado? - pregunto Bakura con una ceja arqueada.

Cuando tienes a un primo podrido en dinero y para colmo es Seto Kaiba, digamos que el puto mundo es tuyo - respondio Yami sin problemas, antes de girarse se nuevo hacia el trio que miraba las jaulas con nerviosismo - vamos chicos! Nos esperan a una hora y ya vamos algo retrazados

Malik bufo pero camino con cautela hacia la jaula mas grande, la olfateo a conciencia y en cuanto estuvo seguro que no habia nada malo termino de entrar dejando que Yami cerrara la puerta. Yugi parpadeo y miro a Yami, olfateo un poco alrededor pero no encontraba en el dudas hacia su humano asi que subio. Al estar cada uno de los otros dos en sus propias jaulas Ryou no dudo en correr hacia la suya y dejar que Yami cerrara la puerta, el tricolor aseguro que las jaulas permanecieran en su lugar dentro de la camioneta y se giro hacia los otros - listas nuestras criaturas, ahora... Ustedes estan listos?

Seee.... Ya empaque - respondio Bakura emocionado y junto a el Okami asintio con una pequeña sonrisa.

Yo ya tengo lo que necesito - respondio esta vez Marik señalando un par de maletas y unos bolsos.

Excelente, entonces suban sus cosas y vamonos, nuestro avion nos espera - ordeno el tricolor y todos le obedecieron, cuando todo estuvo en su lugar cada uno subio a la camioneta queriendo llegar ya y ver lo que Yami habia organizado para los mas pequeños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy mis niños!
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios, nos leemos una proxima vez!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores, como se encuentran?
> 
> Espero que bien :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Voy a buscar a Malik-bonito - llamo Marik con una sonrisa mientras iba hacia uno de los autos de safari que había estacionado frente al centro donde estaban viviendo desde hace más o menos un año..

Yami realmente la había sacado del campo con lo que hizo, realmente ninguno de sus otros dos compañeros habían esperado que el tricolor se hiciera con toda una reserva natural que era administrada por ellos tres. Bueno mas que administrada era totalmente de ellos básicamente, estaba tan alejada de todo y era tan chiquita que nadie le prestaba mas atencion de la necesaria.

Como lo hizo? Yami llamo a su primo ridículamente rico y este le consiguió este lugar (junto a los pasajes en primera clase y el vuelo donde las criaturas estuvieron muy comodas). Los menores estaban felices y ellos mismos tambien de ver a sus criaturas tan alegres, Yami trabajaba a distancia igual que los otros y todos estaban en paz.

Marik subió al todo terreno y manejo por el paisaje ligeramente boscoso, mientras manejaba miro al lado de el a Ryou corriendo entre los arboles mientras seguia a un conejo con la expresion mas alegre que podia tener un canino, el era uno de los que mas estaba disfrutando de esta libertad. El lobo estaba algo lejos, pero podia ver el brillo de su pelaje mientras corría detrás de la motita saltarina.

Sonrio divertido antes de seguir su camino, no hacia el intento de ver a Yugi, ese felino se perdia entre los arboles y solo podia verse si a el le daba su gana. Generalmente siempre aparecía en el centro y los saludaba a todos (ademas de pedir algo sabroso y mimos a Yami claro), solo iba por su Malik que habia estado sintiendo algo raro ultimamente... O eso habia dicho, aunque no sabia explicar si era un raro malo o que podia ser lo que sentía.

Asi que para asegurarse que Malik estaba bien le llevaría al centro para vigilarle, no quería que de pronto su criatura enfermara y el ni enterado. Pronto le encontro dormitando a la sombra de los arboles y estacion frente a el - Malik! Ya estoy aqui

Miro al liger desenrollarse de la pequeña bola en la que estaba para mirarle con somnolencia, dio un bostezo mostrando todos sus colmillos antes de tomar su forma humana - hola Marik - saludo con su voz medio rugiente y adormilada.

Todos los chicos habian aprendido a hablar (gracias a Okami que seguia en el centro enseñandoles cosas a los menores), tenian una voz un poco extraña pero adorable - ven Malik, te vas a quedar conmigo unos dias o hasta que te sientas mejor

El rubio de orejas animales asintio para subir junto a el y acurrucarse mimosamente en su brazo, a Marik hace unos dias le habia extrañado esa aptitud mimosa de su Malik que habia adoptado desde hace poco, pero ahora se habia aconstumbrado un poco a esa actitud rara de Malik. Hicieron el viaje de regreso y miraron que les estaban esperando en la entrada Yami junto a su felino acompañante - Malik!

Yugi! - saludo el rubio bajando del vehículo para correr hacia su amigo y abrazarle con mimo - donde estuviste? Desde ayer que no te veo! - gimio con un puchero.

Estaba en los arboles mirando a Ryou perseguir a cualquier cosa que se moviera, el es el que parece felino - bromeo Yugi divertido.

Pasa demasiado tiempo con nosotros, oye Marik no puedes conseguirte un par de lobos para que forme una manada? - pregunto Malik con una sonrisa.

Quiza, preguntale a Bakura que le tiene consentido - respondió el aludido negando con la cabeza.

De hecho creo que fue a ver como estaba - comento Yami señalando donde faltaba otro de los autos con los que viajaban por al reserva - de verdad que ese hombre es un concentidor de primera con ese chico

Dejale en paz, le encantan los caninos y Ryou es mas que mimoso - Marik se estiro antes de tomar la mano de Malik - vamos, te hare unos examenes para ver si descubro porque te sientes mal

El liger asintio y siguio el camino del hombre hasta el laboratorio, horas despues los resultados estuvieron listos y Marik extrañado les revisaba - umm... Estas sano, pero tus niveles homornales estan por los cielos, pareces una hembra en pleno desarrollo

Yo no soy hembra - gruño Malik con una mueca de desagrado - ninguno salio hembra de nosotros tonto

 _No... Pero la naturaleza es sabia y como ustedes tres son unicos en su especie podria estarse dando el caso de hermafroditismo para perpetur la especie_ \- penso Marik con el ceño fruncido - _asi no es extinguen aunque todos sean machos, ahora... Cual de ellos se quedara macho y cual sera la "hembra"? Con Ryou esta dificil ya que es el unico hibrido canino y la hibridación entre caninos y felinos la veo demasiado forzada, bueno mas aun que la hibridacion que ya tienen de por si_

Maaa...~ Marik no me ignores - gimio Malik con un puchero y acurrucandose contra el se pronto - conchenteme

 _..._ Ehh... - ahora Marik podia entender muchas cosas de ser esa teoria cierta, mas que todo el porque Malik estaba mas mimoso que de constumbre - _... Los felinos se colocan mimosos cuando ven una pareja potencial, ahora.... Malik esta mimoso es conmigo, no sera que... -_ Marik suspiro sintiendo un extraño calor subir por su cuerpo - Malik, yo te gusto?

Gustarme...? Que es eso? - pregunto curioso el liger.

Es un termino de mi especie por decirlo de alguna forma, es cuando una persona te atrae sexualmente... Cuando quieres formar una familia o en tu caso tener cachorros con esa persona - intento explicar Marik aunque sintio que le salio patetico - .... Ummm... Tu quieres tener algo mas que lo que tenemos?

Estas preguntando si quiero tener crias contigo? - pregunto Malik con una sonrisa demasiado amplia para el gusto de Marik - no me molestaria... Me cuidas y eres fuerte, seguro que nuestras crias serian las mejores

 _Porque siento que me meti en un problema preguntando esto?_ \- penso Marik con una gotita detras de la cabeza al notar la actitud que habia tomado Malik de pronto - Malik... No creo que sea conveniente nuestra union, no somos precisamente lo mismo y...

Marik no le diria que se sentía zoofilico al estarle gustando también la idea, justamente ahora notaba que el cuerpecito de su Malik en su forma humana era bastante llamativo. Tenia unas curvas algo femeninas que eran lo que lo hacian tan agil y su apariencia en general no era nada despreciable, pero Marik nunca se habia visto como zoofilico o homosexual para el caso.

Aunque tampoco le gustaron mucho ninguna de las mujeres que ha conocido en su vida y si que ha conocido mujeres atractivas - _sera que si soy homosexual...? Pero Malik, bueno Malik es tecnicamente humano segun Yami pero aun asi..._ \- aun asi las orejas y cola de Malik le hacia ver mas provocador aun, junto a la mirada de inocencia que su vida anterior le daba... Mas ese cuerpecito y mirada picara, y sobraba decir que ellos normalmente iban desnudos - _mierda... Creo que tengo un problema que nunca antes había tenido antes.... Soy yo o el aire huele dulzon derrepente?_

Maaaarik~ tu si me gustas - gimio Malik de repente, solo por repetir el termino y para que Marik le entendiera - y me siento raro...

 _Te estas desarrollando mocoso, yo no sabia que aun eras un cachorro despues de tanto tiempo_ \- Marik suspiro intentando ignorar sus propias hormonas que de pronto se habian alborotado - Malik no podemos yo...

El liger gruño bajo su garganta con frustracion y Marik trago saliva al sentir las garritas afincarse en sus brazos - porque no podemos, solo por mi cola y orejas?

Bueno... Si... Ohh no! Es solo que... - Marik no sabia ni como explicarse - no se si esta bien Malik, no se siquiera si de verdad tengas cachorros... Yugi es como tu no? Porque no estas con el

Tu lo has dicho, Yugi es _como_ yo, no tendremos cachorros juntos... Y ademas el ya escogio compañero, Yugi seguro quiere a Yami como su compañero - gruño Malik con el ceño fruncido - y Ryou seguro que se une a Bakura, mas unidos esos dos no pueden ser

Pero... - Marik miro casi como un niño chiquito a Malik.

Nada de pero's, te quiero a tu y se que tambien "te gusto" - Malik lo acaba de ver en su cabeza, Marik no podía negárselo - vas a darme un cachorro y seras mi compañero, no acepto mas al respecto

 _Si es asi por las buenas..._ \- Marik nego con la cabeza divertido mientras sentia a Malik pasar sus mejillas por su cuerpo con mimo, casi como un felino (que lo era) marcando territorio - de verdad quieres estar conmigo?

El rubio menor asintio y el solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa socarrona - entonces atente a las consecuencias precioso

Malik le miro confundido y parecia que diria algo cuando Marik estampo sus labios contra los suyos, el liger gimio contra sus labios y estubo a punto de morderle pero se controlo. Suavemente Marik comenzo a besar sus labios, moviendose y chupando suavemente los labios ajenos. La manos del mayor subieron hasta alojarse comodamente en las anchas caderas mientras pasaba su lengua por el labio inferior, pidiendo entrada en esa boca que se le antojaba tanto.

Sintio a Malik gemir contra sus labios por una rascada suave que dio a sus caderas y aprovecho la abertura para introducir su lengua, el liger intento seguir los movimiento de Marik pero era muy torpe e inesperto... Aunque de todas maneras a Marik le encanto esa inocencia y torpeza que demostraba el menor, un par de minutos duraron asi, hasta que el mayor se sacio de sus labios - wow eso fue tan... Bueno...

Q-Que fue e-eso? - pregunto Malik entre jadeos y sumamente sonrojado.

Un beso, asi nos demostramos amor de pareja nosotros los humanos - explico Marik sin quitar sus manos de su cintura - hay otra manera mas... Intima, quieres probarla?

Malik parpadeo sin entender, pero aun asi asintió queriendo complacer a Marik - _esto sera tan bueno_ \- pensó el mayor con una sonrisa de mas de perversa en sus labios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nee... :3 hasta aqui llegue por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios, asi que ha leer!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores, como se encuentran? Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Ahhhh!!! Auxilio! - grito una voz de pronto haciendo sobresaltar a todos los que trabajaban en el centro.

Yami parpadeo cuando miro correr frente a el a un Marik.... Medio desnudo? No quería creer que estaba desnudo, al menos debía llevar ropa interior debajo de la sabana... Verdad? Parpadeo aun mas confundido cuando detrás de el un liger de apariencia mosqueada gruñia de mal humor - qué demonios...?

Malik tiene las hormonas revolucionadas por su apareamiento con Marik, no ves que Marik apesta a Malik? - comento de forma distraída Yugi a su lado - tu deberías tomar consejo y no quedarte demasiado tiempo después que me hagas tu compañero, seguro estaré igual... Aunque dudo mucho que sea tan peligroso como Malik

El cerebro de Yami colapso en ese preciso instante - ara....?

.... Yami? Estas bien? - pregunto Yugi preocupado al ver como Yami se había congelado en su lugar con una rara expresión - ... Creo que debería llamar a alguien, no parece ni respirar

El chico tomo su forma de felino y bajo de la mesa donde estaba sentado para salir corriendo hacia la reserva, pronto se encontró con Ryou que roe un hueso alegremente - Ryou! Creo que Yami no respira! - chillo el tricolor alarmado sentándose frente al lobo y tomando su forma humana.

Pareciera que el lobo hizo un pequeño puchero antes de dejar su hueso atrás y transformarse para atender a su amigo - y porque seria eso? Hasta donde recuerdo estaba bien no?

Si! Pero no se, derrepente comenzó a actuar raro! - gimio Yugi enfurruñado - busquemos a Bakura, seguro que el sabe que hacer!

Valeeee! - a Ryou no le gustaba la idea de dejar su hueso aun con algo de carne muy sabrosa detrás pero todo sea por ayudar a su amigo... O tambien podria hacer esto.

.... No pudiste dejarlo? - pregunto Yugi con una gota detras de su cabeza al ver a su amigo transformarse para tomar entre sus colmillos el hueso.

 _Maaaa! Yo lo atrape, fui el primer ciervo que pude atrapar solito!_ \- gimio el lobo con las orejas agachadas y expresión de tristeza.

Ellos podrían haber aprendido a hablar, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que aun podía hablar de _otras formas_ entre ellos - esta bien! Esta bien! Quien soy yo para alejarte de tu hueso? - las orejas de Ryou volvieron a subir y su colita a sacudirse alegremente bajo la mirada divertida de su mayor.

Entre ambos comenzaron a buscar a Bakura, cosa que no costo nada gracias a la potente nariz de Ryou. Yugi no lo habia notado hasta ahora que vio como su amigo se abalanzo sobre el distraido Bakura pero Ryou estaba gigantesco - _cuando ese cachorro crecio tanto?_ \- se pregunto aun confundido, hasta hace algunos meses Ryou era llevado en brazos por el humano sin muchos problemas!

Ahora Ryou casi llegaba a sus hombros estando en dos patas como ahora - _como que le ha hecho bastante bien estar en este lugar_ \- pensó Yugi con alegria.

Ryou, no se si lo has notado pero pesas asi que bajate de mis hombros por favor - pidio un Bakura que parecía bastante dolorido de su espalda - dios mio, creo que las vitaminas que te doy estan siendo de mas de efectivas

El lobo soltó un ruidito alegre antes de bajarse de los hombros de Bakura, este sacudio un poco sus brazos engarrotados antes de rascar las orejas del canino con cariño. El momento de alegría fue interrumpido por Yugi que no quiso perder mas el tiempo - chicos! Ne fascina su amor pero creo que Yami esta enfermo, asi que Bakura vienes conmigo!

Y antes de que el peliblanco pudiera siquiera responder fue tomado de la mano por un apurado tricolor, Ryou miro divertido como su Kura fue arrastrado y les siguió detrás sin dejar de sostener su hueso, el no estaba muy preocupado por Yami, estaba seguro de que se encontraba bien y solo eran exageraciones de su amigo.

Juntos regresaron al edificio central de la reserva y se encontraron con una escena bastante extraña (a ojos de Bakura) - ehh... Que se supone que sucedió aquí?

Marik estaba escondido detrás de una mesa en una esquinita mientras Malik gruñía en su forma animal en la otra esquina, cabe resaltar que el liger aun parecía estar de mal humor y no querer ver ni en pintura a su humano. Mientras se podía ver a Yami en la sala de estar con Okami, la chica parecía estar intentando calmar a un Yami shokeado. Con toda esa escena Bakura solo quería girar sobre sus talones y olvidarse de preguntar que demonios estaba sucediendo allí, mas aun cuando noto que Marik estaba en ropa interior y con arañazos en todo su cuerpo.

Ryou parpadeo mirando la escena pero rápidamente se encogió de hombros sin importarle mucho lo que sucedía, las locuras de su alrededor le tenian sin cuidado y el tenia un hueso por terminar. Yugi se sintió aliviado de ver a Yami de mejor semblante (para ellos, los humanos eran raros a veces y por eso su aptitud era lo de menos) y corrio hacia el abrazándose a su cintura ronroneante - Yami! Me preocupaste, creia que no estabas respirando!

Yami esta pasando por una crisis existencial cariño, ahora es que se esta dando cuenta que ustedes gustan de ellos y ellos de ustedes - tranquilizo Okami sin que esto le afectara demasiado - yo ya lo sospechaba, Malik siempre ha sido arisco conmigo y tuve la sospecha que esta era la razón de eso

Que es eso de gustar? - pregunto Yugi con las orejitas levantadas y mirando por sobre el hombro de Yami, que aun seguía medio shockeado (no ayudaba en nada tener el cálido tacto del ser que provoco aquella crisis existencial pegada a su espalda).

Es cuando quieres tener una relación más profunda con alguien, así como Malik y Marik ahora - respondió Okami tranquilamente haciendo que la boca de Yugi se abriera en una pequeña O.

Pero Malik y Marik... Cómo? Y luego Yugi me dijo que.... - bien, al parecer el cerebro de Yami aun no había terminado de despertar.

Neee... Yugi! Despiértalo con un beso - pidió Okami con una sonrisa traviesa - _tengo mucho tiempo que no veo Yaoi y este será en vivo, con un neko muy vivo y moe! Puede haber algo mejor?_

Beso? Que es un beso? - volvió a cuestionar el pequeño tricolor con toda la expresión de un pequeño felino curioso.

Solo juntas tus labios con los del contrario, es una demostración de afecto de nosotros los humanos - explico la chica sin dejar su expresión traviesa, más bien se había incrementado.

La cara de Yugi se iluminó en alegría ante la sola mención de una nueva demostración de afecto hacia su humano, asi que sonriente se sentó en el regazo de Yami (cosa que ha Okami le alegro en demasiada) y estampo sus labios contra los ajenos en un casto e inocente roce. Okami realmente no sabía en ese momento el monstruo que había creado y realmente no le importaba ya que Yami seria el que pagaría las consecuencias.

.... Mmmm! - gimió Yami de la impresión al sentir los suaves labios de Yugi sobre los suyos, por unos segundos se quedó allí con los ojos abiertos como platos y rígido como una tabla, hasta que reacciono y con el ceño fruncido se separó de Yugi que le miro confundido – por qué hiciste eso!?

Porque quería demostrarte mi afecto de la forma en que ustedes lo hacen - respondió Yugi con las orejitas gachas - no me quieres?

Claro que te quiero pequeño, pero dudo mucho que este sea el tipo de amor al que te refieras - dijo Yami con estrés.

El híbrido frunció el ceño - Pero Okami dijo que así se demuestran amor los compañeros humanos y cuando mi celo golpee quiero que tu seas mi compañero, quiero que me tomes como Marik tomo a Malik y me des muchos cachorritos!

Así o más directo Yami? - comento Okami con una sonrisita divertida por toda la escena.

Eres una horrible persona - gruño Yami lanzándole una mirada sucia antes de ver a Yugi - pequeño estoy seguro que no sabes lo que dices, además hasta donde tengo entendido eres un macho no? Que cachorros podre darte?

Justo en ese instante Marik medio salió de su escondite y miro a Yami con una sonrisa nerviosa - ehh... Respecto a eso, creo que ellos sufren de un raro hermafoditismo dado que son los únicos de la especie, generaron ovarios para procrear crías ante la falta de hembras de su especie y pos... Ahora supongo que quieren con nosotros al ser las únicas parejas potenciales

Bakura que aun estaba de pie en la entrada sin querer participar mucho del desmadre alcanzo a escuchar eso y mirar horrorizado al rubio aun semidesnudo - Marik dime que no te cogiste al chico

Ehh.... - Marik no lo admitiría en voz alta, su expresión era suficiente.

Eres imbécil!? Mira en el remoto caso que el chico quedara en cinta por tu estupidez como haremos con los cachorros!? - regaño Bakura de mal humor - ellos de por si son un secreto que mantenemos, lo recuerdas verdad!?

Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a mis crías de humanos idiotas - dijo Malik mirando de mal humor al peliblanco y no lo decía nada más por sus garras y colmillos.

Se que eres fuerte, pero los humanos tenemos armas y más cosas con las que pueden lastimarlos - explico Bakura con hastió.

Malik iba a recordarle que el no era como un patético humano que necesitaba de cosas raras para defenderse y pronto cerro la boca de nuevo al recordar que ellos aun no conocían de sus "dones", parpadeo y luego de un rato bufo con fastidio, el no iba a darle explicaciones a ese humano - Marik me dará cachorros si o si - gruño autoritario el liger mientras se preguntaba con que "dones" nacerían sus cachorros.

Neee! Kura, pero yo también quiero cachorros, quiero una manada muy grande donde sea el Alfa - gimió de pronto Ryou desde su esquina con las orejas agachas y Bakura supo que todo se había ido a la mierda en ese punto, otra miradita así y no sabia que sería capaz de aceptar.

Yami gimió, el había estado en paz con ese tema ya que los tres híbridos eran machos. Pensó que Pegaso se había asegurado que la reproducción no programada no podría darse, pero no! El tipo no podía hacer nada bien.... Necesitaban pensar algo para solventar esta situación ahora! - Yami, tu tampoco estás de acuerdo en que yo tenga crías?

No es eso Yugi, es que seria demasiado problemático, tus crías van a querer tener crías también y alli la especie va a creer de una forma en que no podremos mantenerla escondida - explico Yami con toda la paciencia del mundo.

Y quien dijo que nosotros queremos escondernos? - pregunto Malik con el ceño fruncido - con nuestros cachorros podremos defendernos de todo, asi como nos escapamos de Pegaso lucharemos contra cualquiera que quiera molestarnos

Si... Ahora que lo pensaban, ninguno de los humanos había preguntado nunca como fue que el trio escapo tan relativamente sanos de un lugar con tanta seguridad. Aunque Yami suspiro ignorando ese hecho hasta ahora - Yugi, podría ser peligroso

No importa, tu me quieres y confías en mi? - pregunto Yugi con una pequeña sonrisa a lo que Yami no tuvo de otra más que asentir - entonces déjalo todo en nuestras manos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer! :3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores, como están? Como se encuentran? Espero que bien y con ganas de un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Era un dia comun y corriente, Yani se encontraba trabajando en un proyecto que le pidieron cuando sintió una cosita peluda acariciar levemente su nuca, no se sobresalto.... Ya estaba algo acostumbrado a que Yugi apareciera de improvisto y sin hacer ruido, aun se preguntaba como demonios entraba en una habitacion sin hacer sonar la puerta siquiera pero lo atribuia a la destreza felina - buenos dias Yugi, como amaneciste hoy?

Mau! - murmuro el felino apoyado cómodamente en el grueso respaldo del mueble y una de sus patas en el hombro del humano, su cola peluda era la que suavemente acariciaba la nuca de Yami haciendo que este se erizara un poco.

Porfavor pequeño, es mas facil que tu hables con mi idioma a yo intentar aprender gatones - bromeo Yami sonriente e ignorando la sensaciones que la colita de Yugi generaba.

Yugi soltó un ronroneo mientras pegaba sus mejillas de forma mimosa contra la otra ajena, aun ronroneando comenzo a cambiar y callo sin equilibrio en el regazo de Yami haciendo caer la lapto - Yugi! - reclamo el mayor al ver la accion.

Maaa...! Llevas todo el dia en eso - reprocho el chico de orejas felinas con un enternecedor puchero - no me has prestado atencion y yo quiero estar contigo

Eso era trabajo importante, con el aporto para mantener este lugar funcional, no podemos depender solo de Kaiba - informo Yami suspirando - no es que le pese mantener este lugar, solo que no me gusta abusar

Esta bien... Esta bien - Yugi no entendio mucho lo que el otro quiso decir pero supuso que era importante - aunque no te perdono el que me dejaras solito todo el dia, tuve que colarme en tu habitacion para verte!

Perdon por haberte dejado de lado, es que me entretuve con esto - la verdad era que mas que el proyecto Yami habia descubierto una particularidad extraña en el genoma de los pequeños, si estaba trabajando en un proyecto por el que le pagarian, pero como tal no era eso lo que tenia atrapada su atencion.

Antes no habia hecho estudios realmente _profundos_ porque no estaba muy agusto con la situacion, no habia explotado realmente lo que podia hacer en un laboratorio pero ahora que podia y tenia la confianza del trio estaba poniendo en practica todo lo que sabia. Los resultados fueron los mismos como era obvio, aunque la minusiosidad con la que realizo el estudio arrojo algo _nuevo_ sobre la situacion.

Si tuvo razon en que ellos eran mitad animal y mitad humanos, tambien estuvo completamente acertado en que tenian una especie de gen extraño que tambien estaba en las muestras que Pegaso les habia mostrado. Pero lo extraño (aunque ciertamente no era tanto) fue el extraño gen con el que contaban los chicos, podia intuir que se trataba del grado de _evolucion_ con el que contaban... Pero algo no le cuadraba en ello.

No habia similitud con ningun gen existente a la actualidad, ellos no eran seres precisamente normales, pero igual debian tener similitud con algun gen que conociera (e incluso para no pasar algo por alto lo paso por una maquina que solo arrojo error, algo que le dejo bastante choqueado. Otra cosa es que los tres genes en las tres criaturas eran completamente diferentes y no solo eso, no parecian ser de algo _biologico._

Era como una especie de energia hecha materia que era lo que justamente mantenia todo el raro conjunto de genes que contenian los chicos en conviviendo en armonia, miro perdido en sus pensamientos a Yugi. El era el mas extraño ya que ese _gen_ (que no sabia si llamarlo asi o no) en el era casi completamente energetico, haciendo que todos los demas genes fluctuen de vez en cuando y se hagan _energia_ tambien.

Eso debia afectar a Yugi de alguna forma o hacer algo en el, pero siempre le habia visto tan sano y jugueton como ahora. De los demas tambien tenia mucho que estudiar... Pero ahora mismo era esa particularidad en su gatito lo que despertaba su curiosidad - Yami... Otra vez no me prestas atencion! - reclamo Yugi de pronto con el ceño fruncido.

Jejeje perdon lindura, es que estaba pensando en algo importante y supongo que me perdiste - tranquilizo Yami acariciando una de las orejas felinas con cariño - que puedo hacer para compensarte?

Pasar todo el resto de dia conmigo! - respondio Yugi con una sonrisota - y me haras mucho piojito, y... Y...! Y jugar juntos, tambien quiero mucho de esas cosas sabrosas que tu me das

Yami rio divertido y se anoto en su agenda mental pedirle a Bakura que le preparara una de esas carnes levemente condimentadas con las que consentia a Ryou - que estamos esperando entonces? Comencemos con nuestro divertido dia

* * *

_Un rato después..._

Yugi, no era que querias jugar? - pregunto Yami suspirando con las piernas algo entumidas, la razon? Yugi le habia arrastrado a la sala solo para hacerlo sentarse y usar sus piernas como almohadas para dormitar.

El pequeño felino ni siquiera se digno a responder, solo se estiro felinamente y solto un bostezo complacido, amaso con sus patitas la zona para volver a acomodarse ronroneante - por lo que veo esto es para rato - murmuro el humano para si mismo suspirando, sabia como eran las siestas felinas.

Segundos despues hizo una mueca dolorida al sentir las pequeñas pero filosas garritas enterrarse en su muslo y miro de forma asesina a Marik que habia entrado de forma estridente al lugar sobresaltando al felino - creo que Yugi me arranco un tajo, que demonios quieres?

Es tu turno de buscar provisiones, asi que muevete que no hay mucho de comer y tengo hambre - gruño el rubio de mal humor 

Y a ti que te pasa? Malik otra vez no quiere verte? - pregunto Yami mirandole burlon.

.... Mejor me largo antes de hacer que un muy enojado liger te persiga, de verdad que voy a ver si esta en cinta porque su humor esta imposible - gruño el rubio antes de largarse.

Yami parpadeo mirando como ido la pared, de verdad esperaba que no fuera por eso que Malik estaba bastante irritante. Después de un rato reacciono y suspiro sabiendo que esto se volveria un desmadre desde entonces - Yugi, necesito ir por comida o de la unica bestia salvaje de la que deberé preocuparme es el estomago de Marik

El felino solto un gruñido y se acomodo estirado en el regazo ajeno, diciendo sin palabras que estaba demasiado cómodo como para moverse - Yugi... - regaño Yami sin ningun tipo de exito en que el felino se quitara, asi que suspiro y mimo una de las suaves orejas - quieres venir conmigo? Lo que necesitamos esta en el pueblito de aqui cerca y si te portas bien esta vez te llevare conmigo cada vez que vaya, que dices?

Las orejitas de Yugi se animaron ante eso y asintió rápidamente - ya sabes las reglas no? Obedecerme y no tomar tu forma humana fuera de aqui, puedes asustar a cualquiera y no quiero una leyenda rural de ustedes

Me portare bien Yami, no te darte problemas, lo prometo! - aseguro Yugi sonriente despues de tomar su forma humana aun en el regazo de Yami.

Bueno, entonces vamos al auto - Yami tomo la mano del hibrido y le llevo hasta uno de los vehiculos que tenian para casos como esos, una enorme camioneta con un aceptable espacio detras para transportar mercancia, Yami abrio la puerta para Yugi y le dejo entrar para el mismo subir por el lado del chofer - aqui vamos pequeño, espero disfrutes del viaje

* * *

_Ya en el pueblo..._

Ya sabes pequeño, quedate aqui y no te transformes en humano - recordo Yami serio al pequeño a su lado, no queria verlo en aprietos y por eso era asi de serio.

El viaje habia sido tranquilo y sin contratiempos, Yugi se habia divertido de lo lindo mirando todo el nuevo paisaje que habia lejos de la cerca que delimitaba la reserva y mas aun cuando habian entrado al pintoresco pueblo rural. El felino asintio mirando a su humano sonriente antes de seguir mirando a los humanos hacer sus vidas entretenido por la ventana.

Yami se mordio el labio algo preocupado, temía que Yugi se metiera en problemas aunque no hay forma en que lo hiciera... Todos los autos tenian un seguro especial que tenian que conocer para abrir las puertas y por seguridad no se las enseñaron a las criaturas, asi que Yugi no deberia salir ni aunque quisiera y nadie podía ver hacia dentro gracias al oscuro papel que tapaba la visión hacia dentro, si se esforzaban todo lo que verian seria la silueta de un gato algo grande.

 _Yugi, se fuerte y resiste esa curiosidad que todo felino parece tener_ \- penso Yami antes de salir hacia la unica tienda en el pueblo que tenia suficiente tecnología como para aceptar pago electronico y vendía las cantidades necesarias como para no salir en cierto tiempo.

Lastima que Yugi no fuera tan fuerte y la _curiosidad felina_ picara justamente cuando como a un pequeño se le iba la pelota con la que jugaba de las manos, miro como se iba hacia los matorrales y la madre tomaba el brazo del niño para que no fuera por ella en el lugar posiblemente peligroso. Ni siquiera intento abrir la puerta, haciendo gala de sus dones salto y transpaso la puerta como si esta no estuviera con las pupilas dilatadas como esperando cazar a su presa.

Lo que no sabia era que un Yami frustrado se devolvia sobre sus pasos al haber olvidado todo los medios de pago posibles en el vehículo y abrir la puerta mirando shokeado la falta de su _gatito_ dentro, reviso todo creyendo que se habia dormido debajo de los asientos pero nada... Alli no estaba, sumamente alterado llamo al primer contacto que tenia en su telefono cerrando la puerta detras de el de un portaso - Bakura perdi a Yugi en el pueblo!!!

Que? Lo siento, si gritas como psicopata no entiendo - le respondieron del otro lado bruscamente.

Que perdi a Yugi - repitio en un siseo alterado - trae a Ryou! Necesito su nariz para buscarlo!

Como que perdiste al gato en el pueblo? Eres pendejo? - gruño el peliblanco furioso - voy en camino, revisa a ver si lo vez por alli cerca

Esta bien - Yami colgo y dio una vuelta sobre si mismo esperando ver a su gatito jugueteando por el lugar, se detuvo cuando escucho un golpe sordo dentro de su vehiculo y luego otro... Y otro.

Parpadeando abrio la puerta solo para ver a Yugi saltar de un lado a otro jugando con una pelota que el sabia no tenia dentro antes (ademas del felino recien aparecido por supuesto), de un salto tomo al felino y lo abrazo contra si - Yugi!

Aunque esa reaccion duro solo unos segundos antes de levantar al minino frente a su cara y fruncirle el ceño - me puedes explicar como entraste y saliste de una camioneta sellada?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer mis amores!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis bellezas! Como estan? Yo bien aqui trayendoles este nuevo capitulo :3  
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Mau...? - maulló Yugi parpadeando con inocencia y moviendo sus orejitas adorablemente.

Yami se aguantó la cara apendejada y se obligó a mantener la cara seria - no me pongas caritas tiernas y habla Yugi, como le hiciste?

..... Mau....! - intentarlo no cuesta nada, así que Yugi puso una cara aun más adorable y ronroneo arrugando la nariz en dirección a Yami.

La ceja del humano tembló y solo pudo suspirar para sacar los residuos de todo lo que pasaba por su mente cuando creia que Yugi se había perdido - de esta no te salvas peque, vamos a casa luego de que termine de conseguir las provisiones y les llamare a los tres para que hablemos seriamente

Las orejitas de Yugi bajaron y sus carita deprimida no hizo nada para persuadir al humano que salio del vehículo con un severo "quédate aquí" - _".... Malik va a gritarme por esto, estoy seguro"_

* * *

_Un rato después..._

_"Que hiciste que!!?"_ \- chillo Malik mirando al pequeño gatito hecho bolita en una esquina - _"se suponía que si les hablamos de nuestros dones era en un momento donde todos nos encontraremos tranquilos para que reaccionaran bien! No porque te perdiste y...!"_

 _"lo se, perdón... Me deje llevar y no me di cuenta de cuando Yami regreso para descubrirme"_ \- se disculpo el felino mas pequeño levantando un poco la cabeza con las orejas pegadas a su craneo - _"no era mi intención descubrirnos, solo vi la pelota y quería jugar... Era morada Malik, y con brillitos!"_

 _"Ya esta hecho Malik y ademas creo que ya era hora de decirles, estoy seguro que Kura no hace mayor escándalo"_ \- agrego Ryou que estaba en uno de los cojines del sofá acurrucado.

A penas Yami habia llegado los habia arrastrado a los tres a este lugar y les dio ordenes de quedarse aqui bastante severas, a Malik realmente le valian verga sus ordenes... Pero Yugi le dijo que se quedara explicando el porque de todo esto y el liger se quedo no tan feliz de la situacion - _"Como estas tan seguro? Sigue siendo humano y seguro no entiende lo que somos!"_

 _"Escogiste a Marik como tu compañero y no confias en el?"_ \- pregunto Ryou con el ceño fruncido - _"si es asi no se para que lo escogiste entonces"_

 _"..... No es que no confie, es que me da..."_ \- las palabras de Malik fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de los tres humanos (y Okami que no hacia mas que sonreir) que miraban a las criaturas con severidad.

Alguno de ustedes me debera de explicar lo que sea que escondan, no quiero mas secretos de parte de ustedes y mas si lo que queremos es ayudarles - comenzó Yami serio.

Malik y Yugi parpadearon sin ningun rastro de ganas de tomar su forma humana para hablar, Ryou miro a sus compañeros y luego miro a los humanos... Principalmente a Bakura que le miraba serio, miro de nuevo a sus amigos y parpadeo tomando su forma humana - ummm... Es complicado de explicar y cada uno de nosotros es distinto - murmuro Ryou en voz baja y haciendo que sus amigos le miraran horrorizados.

Habla, tenemos bastante tiempo libre - dijo el peliblanco mirandole directamente y tomando asiento junto a el mientras distraidamente acariciaba su espalda para que se relajara.

Bueno... Nosotros tres tenemos "dones" distintos que usamos para defendernos, yo puedo.... - Ryou se detuvo buscando ayuda alrededor (principalmente de de sus amigos) pero al no encontrarla suspiro - bueno... Yo hago explotar las cosas y creo que una vez llamaron corto... Como es que era? Corto... - Ryou se detuco buscando pronunciar la palabra larga y extraña que una vez habia escuchado.

Porque no nos enseñas? - dijo Marik extrenadamente curioso y algo incredulo.

Ryou parpadeo y asintio sonriente para volver a tomar su forma animal, se sento al medio de todos que le miraba expectantes. Los humanos parpadearon algo confundidos cuando no vieron ocurrir nada, solo Bakura que era el que estaba mas cerca fue el que pudo notar las chispas que comenzaron a recorrer el pelaje de su cachorro.

Marik iba a decir algo seguramente estupido pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de las bombillas explotando y un par de electrodomesticos chispeando a lo lejos tambien. En la oscuridad solo se podian ver brillar extrañamente los ojos de Ryou haciendole ver extrañamente amenazantes y como chispeaba su pelaje con la electricidad recorriendole completamente, despues de un rato todo volvio a la normalidad cuando las luces de emergencia encendieron y Ryou dejo de chispear.

Los tres humanos parpadearon incredulos sin muchas cosas pasando por su cabeza, de eso podia dar fe Malik que les miraba rodando los ojos ante el grado de impresion que cargaban sus humanos, hasta que Yami parecio suspirar temblorosamente y pellizcarse el puente de la nariz - _"Carajo, en que demonios estaba pensando el cientifico de Pegaso... O de donde mierda lo saco? Como le hizo para crear es...."_

Oye tu! No somos unos fenomenos me oyes! - reclamo Malik tomando su forma humana y mirando feo al tricolor despues de escuchar los pensamientos que salieron de el - por esto no queria decir nada, seguro ustedes se vuelven igual a todos los humanos!!

Are? Malik nosotros no... - Marik se detuvo al tener que hacerse a un lado para que Malik pudiera salir gruñendo, realmente no queria dejarle ir asi, pero no creia poder detener al alterado liger en su huida.

Yugi solto un maullido lastimero en direccion a Yami que estaba demadiado shokeado para hablar antes de atravezar la pared detras de el y desaparecer, solo Ryou quedo al centro de los tres con las orejas agachadas y expresion lastimera. Bakura no seria tan idiota como los otros dos, asi que antes de que se le ocurriera a su cachorro huir salto de su lugar para abrazarle - espero que tu me conozcas lo suficiente como para saber que nunca te haria daño, mira si estoy bastante sorprendido y algo preocupado por lo que pueden hacer... Pero no hay forma en que eso haga que deje de quererte mi cachorrito

Los ojitos del canino brillaron alegremente y comenzo a lamer la cara de Bakura mientras se encimaba cariñosamente sobre el - aww... Ryou, esto es adorable pero no se si te has dado cuenta de que pesas como 100 kilos en esta forma ahora - murmuro un peliblanco aplastado amorosamente por cierto "cachorro".

Pero es que eres comodo Kura - bromeo un Ryou alegre tomando su forma humana y acomodandose mejor sobre la espalda de su humano, miro con algo de molestia a los otros dos humanos antes de decir - vayan a buscar a mis amigos antes de que hagan una tonteria, mas Malik que tiene cachorros!

Lo se, debo ir por... - el cerebro de Marik se congelo en cuanto escucho lo ultimo - .... Are...?

Malik esta esperando cachorros, o al menos eso creo... Huele a mama - explico Ryou sonriente - a mama felina, recuerdo que la mama de Yugi olia asi cuando la conoci, estaba chiquito pero recuerdo muy bien los olores

Marik suspiro temblorosamente antes de asentir - si esta en cinta voy a cortarte el pene por calenturiento! - siseo Yami furioso.

Cállate, voy por el... Tu deberias hacer lo mismo - murmuro Marik mirandole feo, ya bastante abrumado estaba por todo como para que Yami le presionara ahora de esta forma.

* * *

_Rato después..._

Malik! Joder Malik, deja de esconderte que nunca te haria daño carajo! - grito un Marik frustrado al aire luego de un largo rato de buscar al liger sin encontrarlo, miro el bosque alrededor y suspiro fastidiado - Yo nunca te haria daño Malik bonito, te quiero demasiado como para....

Eso no quita el que estoy enojado contigo, eres un idiota - gruño cierta criatura saliendo de su escondite y mirando a su humano con el ceño fruncido.

Está bien, esta bien... Perdón, aunque no se porque estas enojado conmigo - lo último lo murmuro mas para si mismo que para el felino.

Aunque igual, Malik si le escucho - Porque... Porque... La verdad es que no se porque estoy enojado contigo, solo se que estoy enojado contigo y eres un idiota

Si.... Con urgencia debo hacerte una prueba de embarazo Malik - solo era para comprobar lo que estaba casi seguro que sucedia.

No es necesario, mis cachorros estan bien sin nada de esas cosas que ustedes usan - la nariz de Malik se arrugo en repulsion - no me gustan todas esas maquinas y cosas raras con las que a ustedes les gusta jugar

Marik sonrio tranquilizadoramente - Lo se, pero no te haran daño, ni a ti o a tus posibles cachorros

Nuestros cachorros, tu eres mi compañero idiota - regaño Malik mirandole mosqueado.

Si.... El cerebro de Marik no necesitaba el "amable" recordatorio de que tecnicamente esas crias eran suyas - _"Nunca espere tener hijos y menos que estos hijos salieran con colas, orejas y quien sabe que mas..."_

Te estoy escuchando! - gruño Malik mirandole aun mas enojado.

Marik parpadeo mirandole - Per... Momento, yo estaba pensando... Como carajos?

Asi como Ryou tiene sus dones, yo tengo los mios, puedo escuchar lo que realmente piensan idiota - informo el felino mosqueado.

Okey.... Carajo, cuando tu novio tiene la habilidad de leerte la mente es cuando te das cuenta que esta realmente jodido - Marik suspiro pellizcandose el puente de la nariz - ven y ya Malik, quiero ver tu salud y... Acurrucarme, me vale verga lo raro que sea esto ahora mismo, solo quiero acurrucarme con mi muy grande y esponjoso novio

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Bien... Yami estaba sentado en la rama de un arbol bastante frustrado con su situacion, intento buscar a Yugi, pero desde un principio supo que eso seria inutil ya que si normalmente era complicado localizarle enojado seria imposible - Yugi! Joder, no tienes que escuchar a Malik, nunca te haria algo malo!

El pequeño felino estaba mirando a su humano escondido en la cima de un arbol, le habia estado siguiendo para ver que hacia con algo de nerviosismo... El confiaba en Yami, pero temia por lo que el era y por lo que habia vivido. El humano no parecia tener malas intenciones, pero....

Yugi, de verdad no te lastimaria... Eres mi compañero y te quiero demasiado para hacer algo asi - murmuro Yami de pronto al aire esperando que su gatito estuviera cerca y le escuchara.

Afortunadamente si estaba escuchando y eso hizo que saliera a medias de su escondite dejando a Yami que le viera - Yugi! Por los dioses, esta tan preocupado por ti!

.... Perdon por preocuparte y... - Yugi no quiso acercarse mucho con nerviosismo en su mirada y Yami se dio cuenta al instante.

Pequeño, no es necesario que tengas miedo de mi - aseguro el humano tricolor con una pequeña sonrisa - tu me conoces y sabes que soy incapaz de tal cosa...

Yugi miro al suelo y luego a Yami, un rato despues parecio suspirar para adelantarse un poco - esta bien Yami, confio en ti... Aunque todavía me debes algo

Y eso seria? - pregunto Yami curioso y alegre de haber recuperado a su pequeño.

Yugi no dijo nada, simplemente se adelanto y dio un suave pico en los labios ajenos - ser mi compañero, todavia quiero que lo seas Yami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto fue todo por ahora!
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios, nos leemos una próxima vez ;3


End file.
